Rurouni HIGH
by kelanime16
Summary: When I came back he was looking at the hoodie it quoted, ‘PROPERTY OF SANO!’ Kenshin grabbed his hoodie and said, “Why don’t you wear mine.” I looked at his hoodie and it quoted, ‘PROPERTY OF KENSHIN! BACK OFF!’ I rolled my eyes as I switched hoodies.
1. k meets k

Rurouni HIGH!

"Kaoru! Kaoru! Kaoru! Wake up!", I hear these words every morning. "I don't want to!", I say shoving my head underneath my pillow and curling up like a ball underneath my bed sheets. "Comeee on Kaoru! Its morning! Wakie, wakie!", my sister Misao said yanking my head with her rough hands. "Ow! Gosh, MISAO! That HURT!" I shrieked as I hit the floor after she shoved me off the bed.

"Whats going on here?",Rakuto my older brother asked looking down at me from the doorway shaking his head at the two of us. "You know Misao its not good for you to beat up your older sister and Kaoru its not good for you to get beaten by your younger sister."

"Shutup!", Misao and I both yelled in unison at Rakuto. If there was one thing we didn't appreciate it was my older brothers two sence in all that we did. "Raku, maybe you should stay out of our business for once!", I said trying to hold my anger in as Misao relased her grip from my scalp. I slowly got up reaching for Misao only to have her move out of the way in time.

"I as your older brother only came to inform you that we are late for school once your older brother it is my duty to take care of my younger siblings."

"I'm only a year younger than you, Raku.", I groaned in agony as I walked over to my bathroom to brush my teeth. I would definitely receive detention for being this late again. As I brushed my teeth and combed my hair I counted the days till school ended and came up with half a year."Hmm…thirty two days."I said outloud unaware that my little brother Yuki was present in the room.

"Thirty two days?", he asked scratching his head.

"Oh, Yuki I didn't know you woke up late too. Raku didn't wake you up?"

"No, Misao did. She really is a pain just cause she's two years older then me doesn't mean she's the boss."Yuki pouts with his extremely adorable face.

"Your only fourteen Yuki, she's only trying to watch over you."I pout back.

"No she isnt besides I'm a teenager and teenagers can take care of themselves. Your seventeen, Kaoru and you basically take care of yourself too."

"Anyway, Yuki I gotta get dressed.", I said planting my hands on my hips.

"Alright, alright I'm leaving, I definetely don't want to see that.", Yuki said scrunching up his face in disgust and quivering in discomfort.

"Good, Misao and Raku left already." I closed my door and locked it in case Misao came back. I walked over to my closet. I grabbed the outfit I wear every single day, which was a uniform. I don't mind the color, cause its blue. A short skirt, which I think is too short to be appropriate for school but they let us wear them anyway and a white shite with a dark blue jacket to wear in case you get cold. I also have to wear these dark blue stockings which are really great to have in this cold weather. They don't stress too much about the shoes but I wear once that match. I grab my backpack and head for my door only to find that Raku was about to knock on it. "What?"I say annoyed.

"You're the last one."

"Oh, well here I am."I walk down the stairs pass my parents room which is extremely quiet since they are tired from work. I walk out the front door with Raku right behind me and we go to school. The first person I see as I get my tardy slip is Sano and Yahiko. Sano is my best friend and Yahiko well, we sort of get along. "Hey, Sano!"I wave at him knowing he was late on purpose.

"Jou-chan! Your tardy too?"

"Duh! I woke up late, what about you?"

"Well, I got up early but I was playing video games and lost track of time, but I won the game."

"What about you little Yahiko?"I turn to Yahiko, waiting for a reply.

"Shut up , I told you not to call me that." Yahiko walks away and leaves.I turn back to Sano who just shrugs. Sano leaves for class but secretly waits outside the office so we can walk to class together. I get my tardy slip and for some reason the secretary was in a good mood because I have no detention. I leave the office and there Sano is waiting for me.

We walk together in silence to each others lockers and then once we have everything we need we walk to the gym. For first period we have gym so we just bring extra clothes with us. I walk over to the girls changing room and Sano goes to the guys. I slip on my uniform work out clothes which are pretty tacky. There blue and white just like everything else. I tighen my pony tail and slip on my running shoes.

The other girls just nod there head in recognition of me as I leave the changing room and join the to other students. Its only when Raku's around that they really want to talk to me, especially the freshmen. They go crazy when he's around I don't know why because he's not even good looking. I giggle at this and catch Sano's eye as he also enters the gym doors dressed in the uniform as well. I wave, "Hey! Sano!"

"Jou-chan! Come here!", Sano gestures me to come to him.

I hesitate then just jog over to him. "What?"I whisper in his ear.

"Did you know we only have thirty two days left of school!"

"Yeah, I counted this morning."

"Gah, I can't wait till the summer then we'll be seniors!" Sano stretches his arms around the back of his neck and smiles into the ceiling.

"Me too. I get to leave for the summer and get away from my crazy siblings. Misao is really getting on my nerves."

"Ahh, siblings it's a good thing I only have one."

"Be happy all you have is a little brother."

"What? Megumi is like a brat to me, he really gets on my nerves!"

"Anyway, what are we doing in class?"

"I heard it's a free day today."

"Really?"

"Yeah, because we all passed the endurance run."

"Miss Kamiya! Get into position and you too young man!" The instuctor Mr. Shenma pointed toward the empty spot next to him. I went directly to my spot and so did Sano. "As you know, everyone passed the endurance test. Since this was accomplished, I talked with the princible and several teachers and they said it would be alright to have a free day. But you are required to return to the school at 2:45 to be dismissed at 3:25. They want you either to stay on campus or stay near the campus, they don't want you to wonder too far without parental guidance. You are dismissed."

I jumped for joy spinning in circles over to Sano who was dancing in a circle with a group of guys. "OH YEAH! OH YEAH! Come on Kaoru, lets go!" He grabbed my hand and started running.

"Wait! Sano don't I need to get dressed first?"I looked down at my clothes which were a bit too exposed in the cold weather we had.

"Your right, you can't go like that, hurry up and change. Once I was dressed I rushed out the gym door, saw Sano and ran to him. It didn't take long for the rest of the group to follow.

"Hey Kaoru, Kaoru wait for me!" "Yeah, wait up!"Misao and Tsubama yelled as they hurried to catch up. Megumi and Yahiko were already waiting at the end of the school property. They yelled in unison."Hey Kaoru! Hurry up Sano!"

"Hey Megumi and Yahiko."I replied as we got closer to them. "So, were all going to Sano's?"

"It seems like it."Sano said scratching the back of his head. "After all I am the only one here with a bike collection!"

"HEY! I have a couple bike's TOO!"Megumi shook his head.

"I know but Sano has more."Yahiko hissed.

"Yeah, Sano has more Megumi!"Misao butted in.

"Anyway, I get the blue one!"I shrieked as Sano's house came into view. Misao and I locked eyes and then we were off! "I get the bike!"I yelled running as fast as I could.

"No you don't, you always get the cool blue bike! I want to ride it!"Misao grumbled as I reached the garage door first and pulled out the bike.

"I win!"I grinned evily at her.

"Whatever."She replied.

"Wow! Kaoru, you're a really fast runner! Misao, maybe you should try harder."Megumi smirked.

"Yeah, your such a loser Misao!"Yahiko grinned.

"I am NOT! You're the loser in the group, Yahiko!"

"Yeah! Yahiko! Misao's RIGHT!"Tsubame shrilled in after Misao.

"Shutup!"He hissed at both of them.

Misao and Tsubame replied by sticking there tongue at him, and then knocking him onto the ground with there ninja kicks. "How is this for a ninja!"

"OW! STOP IT!"Yahiko struggled to get up, while Sano just stood there laughing his head off.

"OH! This is just too funny! Do it again!"Sano laughed and collapsed onto the garage floor. Sano had the biggest collection of bikes, skate boards, roller blades and even hats though he didn't wear any hats. After a while we all cooled down and got our bikes out. Misao chose a flaming orange one, Megumi chose the black one, Yahiko and Tsubame chose the twin green ones and Sano chose his baby, the red hot one. We made sure each of us was ready then we were off! Sano was the leader, I was the co-leader and the rest followed. We turned onto the café street, and parked our bikes out front. Sano had been complaining that he was hungry and well I was hungry too. I didn't eat breakfast yet. Though I was hungry I couldn't shake off the feeling of being watched. I looked around and didn't see anyone so I pushed the feeling away. As I stood there in line with my friends the feeling was still there but more intense. I looked around once more and didn't see anyone. "Kaoru? What do you want to eat?"Sano asked, interupting my train of thought.

"Um..maybe a taco. A bacon and egg taco, and umm…a mocha."I was really hungry but not too hungry to eat more then what I ordered. Sano only paid for me because I have bought him breakfast all year long. Misao and Sano eat about the same, they order a lot of taco's and a couple of mocha's while Yahiko and Megumi eat pancakes. Tsubame got a mocha only because she already ate breakfast. I sat with Megumi and Sano, though they didn't want to sit next to each other so I was stuck in the middle of the booth. Tsubame, Misao and Yahiko made a great trisome on the other side of the table. They argued the entire time! "Your dumb Yahiko!" "Tsubame like Megumi! She likes MEGUMI!" "Shutup Yahiko!" "Leave Tsubame ALONE!" "Shut up Misao!" "I'm gonna kill you, Yahiko!" "Kill him, MISAO!" "OW! What did you do that for?!"….

:Sano exchanged glances with me and Megumi and we remained silent. We ate in utter peace except for the noise across the table, everything was fine. I was finished and to my surprise everyone else was too. "Aww that was good."I smiled feeling very full. That smile faded as I felt the intense stare and looked around.

"Yeah! Jou-chan it was very good!"Sano replied patting his belly.

"Sano, your weird."Misao said interupting the conversation once again.

"Your wierder!"This time Megumi defended Sano.

"Your taking Sano's side!" Misao and Tsubame shrieked.

"I'd never thought I'd hear the day! Come here, little brother!"Sano said reaching across me to get to Megumi.

Megumi backed away and mumbled, "I got to go to the bathroom."

"He left awfully fast, don't you think?"Yahiko said watching Megumi dissapear behind the bathroom door.

"Yeah, he did, I think it was because of you Sano."I said pondering over the situation. Suddenly the feeling I had earlier returned. I felt like there was someone driving a whole in my back. I looked around, and then out the window I was next to. I caught site of someone but he looked away quickly and dissapeared behind a building.

"Creepy."I said outloud.

"Whats creepy?"Sano and the othere three asked in unision.

"Some guy was staring at me, but he's gone now."

"Jou-chans, got a stalker! A stalker! A stalker! Who is he?", Sano said demanding.

"I don't know, just some guy on the street."I said holding my hands up.

"Right! AH HA! We've figured out your plan! Kaoru's got a boyfriend! A boyfriend! A boyfriend!"

"You got a boyfriend?"Yahiko shrieked in surprise.

"You have a BOYFRIEND!"Sano smirked and yelled in surprise! He chuckled "Jou-chan does not have a boyfriend, and if she did then she would have told me first! SO HA! Ha! Ha! I win!"

"What did you win?"Yahiko scratched his head in confusement.

"He was kidding!"Misao and Tsubame gushed as Megumi walked back to the table.

"Who was kidding?"Megumi said overhearing Misao and Tsubame.

"Nobody important."I shrugged. "So, where do we go next?"

"How about we egg old ladies apartments!"Sano shrieked in pleasure and clapping hands with Yahiko from across the table.

"That's horrible Sano, we will be old ladies in the future and I don't think I would appreciate my house being egged on by some hoolagins." Tsubame replied defensively.

"Yeah! Whatever she said!"Misao said backing up Tsubame.

Sano didn't respond just allowed them there moment. "Well we can't stay here all day."

"How about we go bike ride some more!"Megumi loved riding his bike across town.

"Sounds good!"I chirped and we left the café. As I walked to my bike, I felt the stare once more. I got on my bike and looked around, I noticed one particular dark area and then realized someone was standing in its shade. My eyes widened as I realized it was the same guy I had seen earlier.

Sano noticed my discomfort and followed my eyes. He looked at the guy in the shadows and then waved. The guy waved back and then dissapeared.

"You know that guy?"I asked as we peddled on a less crouded street.

"Yeah, he's transferring from another school. I know that's weird considering how much time has already gone by."

"That is strange."

"Oh no! I forgot to mention he'll be there at school tomorrow."

"WHAT! You mean he's going to start tomorrow!"

"Yeah, he got his schedule today."

"COOL! IS he HOTTT?!"Tsubame and Misao shrilled into Sano's eardrum.

"Eww, gross I don't think the guys hot!"Sano gagged and fell off his bike.

Misao and Tsubame busted out laughing as well as Megumi and Yahiko. I laughed wih them as well. It was so funny I couldn't help it. The way Sano had gagged and then stopped watching where he was going. "Priceless."

"Agreed!" After an hour we were all too tired to go any further so we went back to Sano's.

"Your home?", asked Sano's dad looking from Megumi to Sano to me.

"Yeah, were home because…."

"Stay out of trouble."He pointed his finger at Sano then Megumi then to me. When he walked out, I smirked, "I didn't know I was kin to you."

"Yeah, your so kin my dad thinks your one of his kids."Megumi chuckled with Sano.

I yawned I was so tired from the bike ride. Tsubame and Misao didn't seem tired at all they were in the living room playing video games. Yahiko was invading the fridge with Sano and well Megumi just standing around. "Is to okay if I crash in your guest bedroom?"

"Sure it is, though someone is using it right now."

"Who?"

"Kenshin."

"Kenshin? Who's that?"

"You'll probably meet tomorrow."

"Oh okay, then its okay for me to take a nap there?"

"Yeah, sure go ahead."Megumi smiled reaching for a nearby sketch pad, usually in his free time he sketched things.

I walked up the stairs and entered the room. It was suprisingly cleaner then when it wasn't being used. The bed even had clean sheets and was iron pressed. "Whao. It sure is clean."I lay down on the bed and stretched softy. Then little by little I slowly dosed off.

"Wakie, wakie."Sano smirked as he walked into the room an hour later. 'SNAP!"I opened my eyes just in time ot see a bright light. "Did you take a picture!"I shrieked and jumped off the bed.

"Yeah, you wanna see?"

"Show me then delete it."

"I'll show you but I wont delete it. Here."

"OH MY GOD! Your not going to keep that thing!"I reached out to grab the camera.

"Nuhuh…"Sano pulled the camera away.

"Sssannoo, give it baaack!"I shrieked as the bedroom door slammed open. Misao came in along with Tsubame.

"Kaoru! Your awake!"

"Yeah, I've been awake", I looked at Misao and Tsubame and then back at Sano who had become extremily quiet all of a sudden, "What?"

"Do you know what time it is Jou-chan?"Sano ushered breaking the silence.

"No, what time is it?"

"Time for LUNCH!"Misao walked out of the room with Tsubame following behind her.

Megumi walked by with a sandwich in hand. "What?"He said with his mouth full.

"Your eating already!"Sano's mouth dropped as he ran past Megumi and went downstairs. Not two seconds later did you hear 'THUMP!' "OW! GET OFF ME SANO!"Yahiko shrieked… "What a soft landing.""WHAT DID YOU SAY!" "A soft landing!" "I'll give you a soft landing!"…

I raised my brow at Megumi who just shrugged at me and continued down the hall. "I'm sort of hungry too."I hurridly left the room to go downstairs.

"Kaoru, how nice of you to join us."Yahiko smirked gobbling down sandwiches.

"Yeah, Kaoru!"Misao and Tsubame giggle.

"Must we always eat sandwiches?"I groaned in detest. I reached the kitchen and made my sandwich. Sano walked in after me to make another sandwitch for himself. As he made his sandwitch he whistled a tune. I glanced at him once and then he started to dance around the kitchen. "What are you doing, Sano?"I laughed as he hit his hip on the counter. He gasped and then groaned in agony.

"What happened Sano?"Misao asked walking in the room bursting with laughter.

"Nothing!"Sano shot her a defensive glance while he held onto his hip.

"Sure.."Yahiko and Tsubame said in unison as they walked in.

An hour later we were on our way back to the school. "Agh! I hate this place!"Sano groaned as we went onto the school property.

"ME TOO!"Megumi shrieked as a teacher walked by.

"Megumi! Come with me." the gym instructor yelled.

"Why? Is it law?"Megumi defiantly shook his head no.

"Your going to detention, young man!"Mr. Shenma dragged Megumi away.

"Pray for me!"Megumi shrieked holding his hands up to pray as Mr. Shenma took him away.

"What did Megumi do, exactly?"I asked looking at Sano.

"Agree with me."Sano shrugged.

"Nah, it wasn't that, Megumi has been getting on Mr. Shenma's nerves for a while now, we sort of saw it coming."Misao hinted.

"Its true, I have gym with him."Tsubame added.

"What to do with one hour left to kill!"Sano got down on his knees and asked the sky. Another shadow appeared in front of Sano,"Get off the ground, Sano you look like a complete idiot."

"Who the …Oh, Aoshii what are you doing here?"Sano scratched his head.

"Scoping my new territory."

"Who are you again?"Misao asked looking annoyed.

"I am Aoshii, what is your name."

"None of your business, come Tsubame were leaving." Misao walked away dragging Tsubame with her…"But.." "Now! NO BUTS!" "Fine!"

"Whats her name?"Aoshii asked watching Misao dissapear from view.

"She's Misao, hi I'm Kaoru."I looked at him strangely because he seemed to like my sister a lot and he just met her.

"Hello, I am Aoshii and I just transferred here along with my two brothers. They start tommorrow so you wont see them today."

"Oh, that's okay so what grade are you in?"I was curious.

"He's in our grade."Sano got up from the ground and was shaking dirt off his pants.

"Great!"

"What do you mean great! That's awful Jou-chan. He forgot to mention a sister and he'll be stuck with us! Me!"

"What's wrong with that? So Aoshii, what grades are your brothers in?"

"One is in junior high and the other is with me. My sister is also with us."

"So ya'll are triplets?"

"No, they were adopted."

"Quit lying Aoshii. Yes, they are and a pain in the… ouch why'd you do that."

"There is a lady present."

"No there's not"

"WHAT!!!!"

"You heard ME!..ouch! What was that for!"

"I am a lady SANO!"

"You had it coming."

"Oh, look at the time we best be getting to our classes."Sano grabbed my shoulder and dragged me away.

"I wasn't done talking to him."

"Well your done now."

"Your being unreasonable, Aoshii! Come with us!"I motioned him to come. "Misao will be there!"

"I'm coming."

"You sneaky snake! How dare you drag him along with us! OH! This hurts! Your gonna regret it, your gonna regret ever bringing Aoshii along!"

"What about me, Sano?"

"You'll see."

"I'll get your dad on you." I complained.

"Like he'll do anything!"

"Aoshii! If you sock Sano, I'll tell you all the information you'll need to know about Misao!"

"Deal."

"Traiter!"Sano ran down the sidewalk towards the gym.

"It worked. Thanks. Oh, and by the way she loves fighting ninja style and her favorite colors orange."

"So, she likes ninja's?"

"But, you never heard it from me. I'll tell you more later."

"Favorite colors orange."

"Oh, shoot we only have two minutes left! Quickly into the stands!"I ran up the bleachers with Aoshii in tow. Sano already had our seats ready and the gang was there.

"ROLL CALL!"The instructor held a clip board and began with the sixth grade.

"This is taking forever. Hey, Yuki where were you during lunch?"I questioned him.

"In the library doing research."

"Again? You need to get out!"

"! DO you have something to say!"

"As a matter of fact I do!"

"Well, on with it!"

"Yuki Kamiya needs to get out more! You ladies interested? He's gonna grow up to be a rich doctor!"

"Mr. Sagura! Come with me!"

"Agh! I don't want to Go there! MEGUMI"S already THERE!"

"I don't like your tone!"

"You don't have to like it!"

"Lets go MR.!"

"Yeah, lets GO! Kaoru! Come by for dinner tonight! Bring your brat sister!"

"Shut up Sano!"Misao shrieked in horror. Out of no where she pulled out a flat eraser and flung it at Sano hitting him square in the middle of his forhead.

"Why you little!.."

"Mr. Sagura! Your going to the principals office! NOW!"The door shut behind him.

"Nice aim."Aoshii commented to Misao who took it the wrong way.

"Shut up."

I whispered to Aoshii, "Don't take it personal, she's never let anyone get away with saying that to her. I'm amazed she hasn't hit you. Oh, I guess I forgot to mention she knows ninja skills."

"Knows ninja skills."

"Ssh! I told you to keep quiet. She's not supposed to know."I put my finger up to my lips.

As soon as everyones names were called out, I was finally glad to leave that building. "Finally, were free! Hey, are you staying at Sano's house too?"

"No. I will be staying at another house."

"Okay. Will you be there tonight. At Sano's?"

"Yes."

"Great! Could you remind Sano to call me when he gets home?"

"Miss Kamiya. May I ask you a question?"

"Sure."

"Are you with Sano?"

"Nooooooooooooooo. Never. Were like best friends. Nothing more than that. I can't think of Sano like that. He's like another brother. Ewe, just thinking about that makes me sick. Why do you ask?"I really was curious to find out who would want to know.

"No reason. My brother wanted to know."Aoshii stood thinking.

"Okay. That's always nice to hear." I grinned.

"You really think so?"He stopped thinking and was looking at me funny.

"No. It's called sarcasm."I smirked.

"Why don't you like that?"

"Because no one finds me attractive."

"Explain."

"Okay, well, since I hang out with Sano, I tend to view a lot of guys like Sano. Sano and my brothers and sisters are like my body guards. They won't let any one guy come near me. Like some precious cargo. Because of that, no guy finds me attractive. To get to me, they must first get through them."

"That doesn't make you unattractive. That just makes you hard to reach. A well worth reaching goal. My brother will definitely like this challenge."

"Do I have to meet him tonight?"I groaned in detest.

"Of course." Aoshii smirked probably thinking about Misao eating dinner with him.

"Great."I gave a smug smile.

"Was that an example of sarcasm?"Aoshii asked seriously.

"Yes."

"Why don't you want to meet him?"He asked curiously.

"Because he won't make it through the first round."I looked out across the road at a couple walking.

"He will."Aoshii sounded so sure of himself.

"Whatever." I really think his brother is crazy. I havent even met him yet either. I then spotted Raku waving me to hurry up. "Well I gotta go, it was nice talking Aoshii."

"Same here, Miss Kamiya. Good day."

"Hurry up! Kaoru!"Raku stood impatiently next to the car door. I gave him an annoyed look. "Who was that guy?"

"A friend of Sano's and guess what he really likes Misao."

"Interesting, I would like to meet this friend of Sano's."

"The thing is Misao really does not like him, or at least she doesn't know if she does or not."

"Oh, I see. Unrequited love." Raku placed his hand on his heart while he was driving.

"Watch the road! HEY! Where's Yuki?"

Raku screached the tires with the brake pettle then halted the car and did a U-turn. As we drove back there was Yuki waiting patiently in the parking lot reading a dictionary. Typical he always loved reading. Raku and I apologized right away but I think Yuki didn't even care about being left behind because his head was down the whole time in the book. We shrugged at each other then went home. Misao got a ride from Tsubame and she was refusing to go to the dinner at Sano's. Yuki went up to his room, Misao went to her room, Raku went in the kitchen and I went to get my bike in the garage. When I was about to leave to Sano's my dad's car drove up. "Kaoru? Where are you going?"

"To Sano's to eat dinner."

"Isn't it a bit early?"

"Yeah, but I like to play video games with them."

"Did you finish your homework?"

"I didn't have any today."

"Alright, I trust you just watch out for cars. Crazy drivers out there."

"Yes Sir!"I got on my bike and peddeled away. I had to hurry so that when they ordered pizza I would be able to get the kind I like. The thing is Sano's dad will order large amounts of pizza but he'll choose the kind I don't usually like. It takes a while before all the pizza's done so that's why they order early. As I pulled up the drive, I pressed on my brakes as a figure ran out in front of me. "Watch where your going!" I shrieked in horror. The first thing I noticed was that it was a guy. The second thing I noticed was he had flamming red hair. The third thing I noticed were his amethyst eyes. The last thing I noticed was the way he was looking at me before he ran off with a girl chasing after him. I guess that was Aoshii's brother and sister.

"Strange." That was all I could say as I parked my bike on the side of Sano's garage. I walked in through the front door.

"Doesn't anybody knock anymore?" Sano's dad stood at the counter ready to order.

"I want pepperoni, hand tossed! Please!"I got down on my knees and pouted.

"Look at her already gravling. Hopeless without me around." Sano announced entering the room.

"Alright, I'm on the phone here." Sano's dad was a little annoyed but there was humor in his eyes.

Sano grabbed me from off the floor, he whispered, "Come on, the games waiting."

"Not yet, he has to get my order right." I waited until he ordered my pizza before I let Sano drag me upstairs.

"Okay, before we play I have to introduce me to someone."

"Okay."

"You can come out, now Kenshin." Sano held open the closet door. Out stepped the red head I almost knocked over.

"You again?"I gasped in horror.

"You have already met?"

"Sort of. Hi, I'm Kamiya Kaoru."

"Nice to meet you Miss Kaoru. My name is Kenshin Himura."

"Nice to meet you Kenshin. So, you know how to dance?"

"Oro?"

"Your not gonna play, Dance Revolution with us?"

"No, thank you I'd rather watch."

"Suite yourself. Get ready Sano, your going down."

"Your on! If you lose you have to bring me breakfast for a week."

"Really, Sano? Come on I do that all the time!"

"Make it double portion!"

"You already eat the triple amount!"

"Its not enough!"

"Fine, but if I win you have to give me that blue bike in the garage!"

"Deal!"We said in unison.

"Whatch how its done, Kenshin. I'm the master!"

"Don't listen to him, his heads hollow."

Kenshin chuckled and made himself comfortable on the bed. When the game started, we were both lost in it. At the last level Sano tripped over his own leg. Kenshin burst out laughing and I was the winner. "Who won that, Sano! Where's my bike!"

"What bike? I sold them all!"

"Whatever, sore loser." We collapsed on the floor trying to catch our breath.

"That was interesting." Kenshin got off the bed and looked down at us. He pulled his hand down and I grabbed it as I stood up. He reached for Sano but Sano wanted to get up himself. "I got it, I got it."

"You sure?"

"I said I got it."

"Okay."

"Where did Meg go?"

"She's staying with her friends."

"Wasn't she here earlier?"

"Yeah, but she wanted to go."

"Who's Meg?"I asked curiously.

"My sister Megumi."

"SHUT UP! There are two Megumi's?"

"Oro?"

"Oh, that's right! Kenshin, you forgot my brother Megumi. "

I walked off downstairs, the conversation was really boring. What I didn't expect was Kenshin was following me. I glanced back and saw him just a shadow hovering behind me. "You can walk next to me, I don't mind."

"How did you know I was here?"

"Lets call it instinct."

He turned a little pink I found that cute. Wait! Did I just use the word cute? I never use that word anymore! Somethings wrong with me. I gasped in horror.

"Whats wrong?"He scooted closer.

"Nothing, I just remembered something."

"Are you sure your okay?"He took a step closer to me. Wow, is he georgious! Oh! NO! I'm losing my mind! Whats wrong with me! Hold yourself together Kaoru!

"I'm fine, honestly. Never felt better."

"Really? Are you sure?"

"Yes, I am quite sure."

"Okay, I was just checking." Kenshin stepped closer, smiled and stared at me with those beautiful purple amethyst eyes! WAIT! What am I saying! I got to get out of this situation! I glance around nervously for a way out, the only solution was getting a drink of water. Yes, getting a drink of water. "Kenshin, why don't you check on Sano? I'll go get a drink of water."

"I think Sano can take care of himself." He chuckled. He took another step closer. Oh, my gosh! One more step and we'll be chest to chest! Turn around Kaoru! Turn around! "What was I doing again?"

"A drink of water."

"Oh, that's right." I continued walking. Yes! Out of the situation, well done Kaoru. Wait! He's following me again. I sighed as I entered the kitchen, with Kenshin in tow. I looked for a cup only to find one on the highest shelf. I was so mad at Sano, it was as if he planned this. I reached for it but I couldn't reach it.

"I'll get that for you." Kenshin leaned across me to get to the cup. That Show off! Who does he think he is! Why does he keep following me? Could it be that this is the same brother Aoshii mentioned? Could it be that I saw him this morning at the café?

"Thank you." I grasped the cup with both hands and went to the fridge for some ice. As it turned out the ice was extremily hard. Now I was furious at Sano! I knew he did it on purpose. Kenshin had to help me once again. "Thank you." I poured my water into my now ice filled cup. I felt his stare as I drank my water. I started to choke, of all the times! Why now! Kenshin suddenly patted my back, and continued until I stopped coughing. I rested my head against Kenshins shoulder trying to breath easier.

"Whats this? Got yourself a girl already? About time. Not bad looking either. Do you know how long we have waited for you to get a girlfriend."

Out of shock I tried jumping forward out of Kenshin's arms but his arms gripped my shoulders like iron. "Kyo could you please mind your own business."

"Oooooo so you are going out! I knew it! I gotta tell Yuki!"

"Wait! You know Yuki?"

"Now I do." Kyo bolted out of the room.

I'm stunned, "Kenshin? You can let go of me now. And what was that all about? How come you did not deny it?"

"He would never have believed me."

"That's just great!"I put my arms over my head as Kenshin released me.

"Is something wrong?"

"No, its just how do I put this…um how do you explain your going out with someone when techincally your not and you hardly know the guy."

"By going out with him."

"Huh?"

"Will you go out with me?"

"Why would you want me to go out with you?"

"From the very moment I laid eyes on you, I felt something was there. I knew you were different. This little time I've spent with you has confirmed it."

"So?"

"So I asking if you will go out with me."

I can't believe this! A guy just ask me out. I guess it can't hurt. Hey, this will be my first boyfriend! And I'm not even a senior yet!"

"Kenshin Himura, I would love to go out with you." Wow. I have never seen a guy so lit up with excitement. Oh my god! He's hugging me! Hes hugging me! I can get used to this. I slowly begin to relax in his embrace.

"OH MY GOD! When did you two hook up! "Sano shrieked in horror causing others to walk in. Kensihn not wanting to let go simply stated, "What are you talking about? We've been going out. Right, Koishii?" All I could do was nod my head in agreement. I was shocked, what would Misao think? What would my parents think? What would Raku say? Why did I nod in agreement! Why is everyone staring? OH NO! RAKU! Suddenly people started pulling Kenshin away and then the lights were turned off. A flashlight beamed over a now tied Kenshin. Raku was the first to speak, "Are you willing to protect Kaoru, with your life?"

"Yes, sir."

Then Sano spoke, "When did this love affair occur?"

"When we first met each other."

Misao popped out of no where, "If, I find out you hurt her, you are going to regret it."

Yuki was next, "How old are you?"

"Seventeen."

"Just checking."

Megumi, "If she says no to sex, will you listen to her?"

"Yes, sir."

"Cause if you don't, we wont hold back our wrath."

My dad came out from a dark corner, "Do you know how to fight?"

"Yes, sir."

"What style?"

"Hiten Mitserugi swordsmanship style."

"Impressive."

My mom came from behind me, "Look into the light…your handsome enough for my daughter. Everyone, he has passed phase 1. Now bring in the next victim!"

Aoishii was dragged to the chair by Raku and was tied firmly to it. I wanted to ask the first question, "Aoishii, do you promise to never lay a hand on my sister Misao?" Aoishii looked shocked and Misao was furious. "How DARE YA'LL! You don't answer THEM!"

Aoshii grinned a goofy grin and said, "I do."

"WHAT DID I JUST TELL YOU NOT TO DO! IDIOT!"Misao shrieked fumming in anger.

Kenshin's turn, he wanted to be a part of it, "Treat her like I would Kaoru."

"I will."Aoishii nodded with respect.

Kenshin took his place next to me, but he was standing so close so I moved away and he scooted closer and took my hand despite my protest's.

My dad asked, "Do you know how to defend yourself?"

"Yes."

"Good, your gonna need to know that."

"Yes, sir." Aoshii would definetely need to know that considering the way Misao was.

My mom finally came and looked at Aoishii features and said, "Your handsome enough for her. You have passed phase 1."

"Thank you, maam." Aoishii grinned with pride.

The first thing I did was try to get away from Kenshin once they were done questioning. I followed Megumi and inquired on his drawings. Even though he was talking to me, Kenshin would stand by my side. I went left, so did he, I went right, so did he.

I pulled him to the side, "We need to set some bounderies." He gave me a quizzical look. I sighed, "Huh…I got to breath."

"Oro?"

"I mean you can't follow me everywhere."

"Why?"

"Because that's not what girlfriends and boyfriends do, they don't follow each other all day long."

"Well whats wrong with following you?"

"I need space, room to think, time alone."

"What else am I going to do?"

"What you normally did without me."

"But I didn't do anything else, until I saw you that day."

"That was YOU! Stalker! Why would you want to follow me?"

"Who wouldn't?"

For once I was speechless, "Okay, you can follow me just don't stand too close. You don't have to stand there you can be part of the conversation. If you just stand there everyone will think your dumb and you don't look dumb."

"How's this?"Kenshin moved a centimeter from me.

"it's a start."I casually smiled.

"Aww Jou-chan, already in the corner."Sano smirked.

"Shut up Sano." Kenshin said this before I could speak. He stood in front of me like I needed protection. That is so sweet and yet too overprotection. I'll have to talk to him about that, wait! I don't know anything about him. How can we be together when I don't know anything about him?

"Must I bring out Meg?"

"Nooo." Sano blushed which was weird on him.

I tugged at Kenshin shirt, "Maybe you should."

Kenshin smirked and reached for his cell in his pocket. I saw the phone, and I was shocked that it was the same model as mine the only difference was the color. It was red. I think Kenshin liked the way I tugged his shirt, I don't think I'll do it again. I watched Sano walk away in furiously. All I could say was, "That's a first."

The door rung downstairs and I rushed to answer it so I could talk to someone other than Kenshin. But when I got downstairs someone else was at the door. It was a girl I assumed was Meg. Kenshin suddenly right behind me scared me when he said, "He's in the kitchen." She said, "Ohhhh, just wait till I get a hold of him!" and stormed off. I was petrified. How did he get here so fast! I just left him a while ago and yet he is right behind me! I don't feel so hungry anymore. I think I'll just go home. Home, yeah, home is where Kenshin can't get into! I turned around and bumped my chest in his chest. I must tell you it wasn't on purpose. "Ow!"I moaned in pain and felt my chest.

"Are you okay, Miss. Kaoru?" He looked down at me concerned, his hands on my shoulders. I nodded. "You don't look so good."He said. Duh! I just hit my hurt so bad. I take a step back for more space. "I need to be alone for a minute," I say, then I run straight to the bathroom. But before I even reach the door knob, Kenshin is right behind me. He turns me around and looks directly in my eyes and says, "Tell me what is wrong, Miss Kaoru." I honestly just stood there completely imobolized. Before I could even say one word he hugs me and whispers in my ear, "I am really sorry, if I have hurt you Miss Kaoru." That is really the most sweetest thing to say ever. Then I say, "It's okay, Kenshin, you didn't hurt me at all. I just turned around too fast and …." I smiled sweetly at him. How can I tell him that I hurt my chest. That would be so embarrasing. I hurridly say, " I am kinda in a hurry to get home and I need my cell phone that I left upstairs." He says, "Don't worry, I will go and get it for you Miss Kaoru. Don't you want to wait for the pizza?"

He made me wait for the pizza, and that was the most awkward dinner that I have ever attended. He kept staring at me and I kept wondering if I had something on my teeth. Sano ate like he always did, and suprisingly my parents were no where in site. I spotted Kyo and Yuki chatting away like nothing. That was most suprising to me. Yuki doesn't really have friends. I see Meg and she keeps her eye on Sano and smiles at me and Kenshin. I guess she's happy were together but I still am uncomfortable around Kenshin. That dinner drags on till we eat ice cream and it came in a cone. I hated licking the cone because I feel like the whole world is watching me. So I ate mine with a spoon. It was only Kenshin though, that was watching me. He didn't lick his either but put his in a bowl. I'm sort of happy he didn't have a cone. That would be really awkward. After it was all over, Kenshin went to go get my phone.

I wait in what seems to be a second and Kenshin comes back holding my phone in his hand. When he hands it over I say, "Well, I better get going then, see ya later." I start to open the front door and he says, "Can I walk you home, it is kinda dark out and I don't want you to get lost." Before I can even come up with an excuse, we're out the door and walking slowly down the sidewalk. I start to get really nervous and start to think of what to say to get the conversation going.

I finally say, "It really is a pretty night do you think?"

"I think you are the prettiest over everything."

I am utterly shocked. No one has ever said that to me and it was so sudden. We walk on in silence. Finally he says, "Miss Kaoru, please say something."

But how can I say something when I am totally speechless.

And with him standing so close to me that I can barely breathe.

"Wow that was a very surprising comment."

"But it wasn't just a comment."

I literally turn to look at him fully in the face.

"I really meant it and I intend to show you that I did everyday."

Then he pulls me close to him. And before I can object by saying something, he gently holds the back of my head and pulls my face to his. He kisses me so softly and sweetly. For some reason my body moved on its own and before I knew it, my arms were wrapped around his neck. I feel like doing this forever before I realize what just took place. That's when I pull away from him and run to the front door of my house. Before he can say anything else, I close the door behind me and give a huge sigh of relief. The best thing that has ever happened to me is the worst thing ever. Tomorrow I have to face him again and it won't be so easy to get away.

The next day at school finally arrives and its the ending of this week. I forgot what happened yesterday. Or at least try to forget. I meet the gang at the usual spot and after the bell rings, head off to first period. Sano and I start chatting then the guy comes in the room and the whole gym class is quiet. Kenshin easily spots me and Sano and heads straight for us. He looks straight at me and says in a hushed tone, "We need to talk after school." I don't look at him but I say that I will. The whole day I have him in every class. I am so glad that school is finally done for the day and I suddenly remember what he said that morning and turn around staring straight into the amethyst eyes of the redhead.

Could anything get any worse. Yes, they can. Sano does't show up and neither do my brothers and sister. Or any other friend I have at the moment. He leads me to a secret corner of the school and blocks any escape. He looks at me and says, "Did I offend you yesterday Miss Kaoru?"

I nodded my head no. I really hated when he called me that, because it makes me feel old. I let out a sigh, I wasn't sure what to say at first. "You did not offend me, I just didn't want my parents to see what happened."

He looked relieved then smiled, "That was all?"

"Yeah, my parents are like really protective I wasn't sure how they would react to find me kissing you." I whispered that last part and a small blush started to appear. Oh my god! I am blushing! I covered my face then said, "You didn't do anything wrong." I suddenly feel my hands being lifted off of my face. "I find it rather cute when you blush." I don't even remember what happens next. I held his hand while we went to his car. I didn't know he had a car but he does. Its an old Ford truck and well its kind of cool. Its got a red color coat but the seats are pure black. Its pretty awesome. I really liked his car, I could get used to being in it. "You have a nice car, Kenshin."

"Thank you, Miss Kaoru." That hit a nerve.

"HEY! Stop calling me that! You make me feel so old! My name is Kaoru."

"Sorry, Kaoru. I can't help it, I was always told to address women formally."

"Really?" I hadn't known that.

"Yeah, my dad wanted us to be pure gentlemen, and well I sort of stuck with what he taught us."

"Well, try calling me Kaoru from now on. Besides a boyfriend can call his girlfriend by her name." He gave me a very dazzling smile and he looked really cute in that uniform. I didn't realize until that moment that he was very, very attractive. I smile back at him and were just looking at each other smiling than we start laughing. I couldn't help but smile with him because he made me feel so happy.

"You have a pretty smile, Kaoru."He gave me another smile.

"Why, thank you Kenshin." I smiled with him all the way home. I was all smiles that day, and it creeped out my sister.

"Kaoru? Are you SICK! Why do you keep smiling?"

"She's smiling because of her new boyfriend." Raku smirked, "She is love-struck right now."

"Eww, Kaoru's love-struck!"Yuki stuck his tongue out at me and held his finger to his nose.

"Why YOU!" I said grabbing him by the collar, before I hit him, Kenshin walks in the room. He looked at me to Yuki then back at me, "Whats going on?"

"Nothing." Then I popped Yuki on the head.

"Ow. That hurt!"

"That's what you get." I stuck my tongue out at him. Man he can be so annoying. I walked out of the room not even caring if Kenshin was there. I went to my room, slammed the door, and screamed in my pillow. I just felt so tired. Suddenly I felt an indent on my bed. I opened one eye as I looked at Kenshin sitting at the end of my bed. "What do you want." I said in a muffled voice and turning my head the other direction.

His voice sounded concerned, "Whats the matter, Kaoru?"

"Nothing." Now was not the time to talk with me, I just wanted to be left alone. It didn't look like it was going to happen, how do you tell someone you were talking about them? Or not even talking about them and you just didn't want to hear it. This is hurting my head, maybe if I fall asleep everything will go away. That's exactly what I did, I fell asleep. I woke up to find myself alone, or so I thought. I got up and stretched, glanced at the clock it was only six. "I need to eat."

"Maybe we should eat out." Kenshin appeared in the doorway. I jumped and shrieked all at once, "Kenshin! Don't scare me like that!" I sat down on my bed and placed my head in between my hands trying to calm my heart down. He pulled me up and said he was sorry. I was still kind of shaky from the unexpected embrace and from the scare of my life. I like being in his arms, this is not a good sign. At this rate, I might actually like him. I mean, I already like him, I just don't fully know him. But still, he's pretty strong. I think I could stay like this forever. OH NO! Raku's at the door, not a good sign.

Kenshin spoke up, "May we have some privacy, please?" This made Raku eye us questionably, but when he walked off you could hear kissing noises. "How did you know?"Kenshin smirked as Raku came back in the room.

"Not, while I'm here!" Raku stood and watched us.

"Then I'll guess we'll just leave and go out for dinner. Right, Koishii?"Kenshin says demandingly to me. I just stood there, what did he just call me?

"What did you just call her?" Raku automatically said what I was thinking, boy was he a mind reader.

"Did I stutter?" Kenshin replied sarcastically. Then holding onto my waist he lead us out of the room. Raku was in tow, seconds later. Kenshin stops in front of my dad, "May we?"

"Bye." My dad actually let us go.

My mom popped out of the door and replies quickly, "Don't go past first base!"

"MOM! I'm not stupid!" I shrieked in embarassment.

"Don't worry, I don't have any intention of going past first base." Kenshin could really be a gentlemen, but did he have to say first base.

"Excuse me? Were not even going to do first base tonight." I replied hotly.

"That's what you think." Kenshin said when we left the house. I could hear my dad's reply, "I don't want to know what ya'll think."

"So, where are we eating?" I was really curious to know, since he said we were going to first base.

" it's a secret." Kenshin put his finger to his lips and gave me an evil smile.

"Why is it a se…" He put his finger to my lips. "Because then the others will follow."

I looked out his window and found my whole family watching. I gulped, when I turned around Kenshin lips were on mine. He released me and smiled innocently, "That was for Raku." I turned to look again at my family and Raku was fuming. I smiled innocently also and waved goodbye. Kenshin sped off. I laughed as Raku was trying to run after us. He never made it to us. I sat next to Kenshin laughing my head off, he really did give Raku a run. Kenshin seemed pleased with himself, on making me happy. I eyed him suspiciously, where was he taking me? Hopefully, it was not pizza. He seemed to have read my mind, because he pulled into a Golden Corral.

"I love this place!" I gushed with excitement, I really loved the food.

"I just knew you would." Kenshin seemed to think like I did.

Once we were in line, Kenshin paid and grabbed my hand. He led me to a secluded dinner table. It was a two seater, of course! He set down his drink and I did the same. Then we both headed over to the food court, he took a plate and gave it to me, and the he got himself one. I walked over to the food that I really liked, which was maccaroni and cheese. I put it on my plate, Kenshin did the same but he put more on his. It went on like this on all the foods I got, except for some vegetables and cottage cheese. At least I can say we don't like eat the same stuff. We went back to the table, I ate like I never ate before. It was so good!

"I'm stuffed!" I gave a satisfied look at my half empty plate, I was too full for dessert.

"Miss Kaoru, you are through, yes?" Kenshin said munching down the rest of the food on his plate.

I really hate that title he uses. 'Miss Kaoru', I am not a teacher or an old lady! " Don't call me that, Kenshin." I whispered to him so as not to disturb the empty tables next to us.

"Oh, right! Sorry, Kaoru. Your through right?"

"Yes, I am Kenshin."

"Did you enjoy it?" Kenshin looked really intense the soft lights above us.

"Yes, thank you Kenshin for this food, it was delicious." I blushed, I still wasn't used to his stares. He made me feel all giddy inside for no apparent reason. Gosh! I feel like such a kid! He doesn't seem to notice as we walk, apparently he's still a kid too. He fumbles with the key to his car before unlocking it. I pretend not to notice too much.

I make him nervous! Shocker! He seems so poised when he's around other people. I guess its different when your alone with someone. I break the silence that is between us right now as he drives, "Where are we going now, Kenshin?"

He said, "Why don't we go see a movie?"

"On a Thursday night?"

"Yeah. Its less crowded."

"Sure why not? So, what movie are we watching?"

"Madea goes to jail."

"Cool!" I gushed with excitement, I was going to see that movie with Sano this weekend anyways. Now I'll have an excuse to not go with Sano. He eats all the popcorn, and takes my drink. Then he makes a big scene when he enters the theater, announces our arrival , and kicks people out of there own seats. There was even this one time, an old lady attacked him.

"What are you thinking about, Kaoru?"

"How rude Sano is."

"Don't worry, I won't announce our arrival."

"How did you know?"

"We all know how Sano is."

"True." I said, as he drove on. I liked the silence, when the car stopped I just sat there with my eyes closed. I stayed like that for a couple minutes. After a while, I was getting really sleepy. Wait! I'm in Kenshin's car! I slowly opened my eyes, they were getting too heavy. My eyes widen with surprise, Kenshin was just staring at me, his face just inches away. I could smell him, he smelled nice. "You smell nice." I couldn't believe I just said that! How embaressing!

"Oro? Oh, um.. Thank you. Were here." He slowly put distance between us. I feel much better.

"Oh, we are? Well then we better get out of the car." I begin to stretch, I mean after all I was falling asleep. I felt my shirt go up, and I shoved it down really fast. Out of all the days I just happen to wear this short shirt. Reminder to myself, BURN IT! I'm relieved though, because Kenshin had glanced away at that moment.

After Kenshin had paid for our tickets, we both didn't feel very hungry so we just a got a small drink each. I must say that movie was awesome! Kenshin held my hand throughout most of the movie though, so my hand was sweaty. I was laughing so hard, that sometimes I forgot I was holding his hand, and I would place both our hands on my stomach. Oops! I think he noticed, he's been staring at me strange since the movie was over.

"That was an awesome movie!" I had to break the silence. "Thanks for watching it with me." Aww, his smile is so cute. It reminds me of a puppy!

"Your welcome. So, I guess I'll take you home, now." He seemed distant like he didn't want me to leave. That's right, I got to go home.

"Oh, yeah, what time is it?" I just now thought about the time.

"It's nine-thirty."

"That early! Wow, yeah I'm ready to go home." He looked kind of sad, but I knew my parents! If I didn't come home early, they would question him. I guess despite my better judgement I said, "Don't worry, you can take me out tomorrow. We'll still see each other at school, and besides since tomorrows Friday you can take me out longer." That seemed to cheer him up because soon he was smiling at me again. He held my hand all the way to the car and inside too. Is it my imagination, or is he love-struck? Wait! Am I love-struck or is this just a crush? I don't know what to think! What will Raku do when I go home? I don't even want to think about it. I closed my eyes, trying to clear my head with the silence. Why do I feel so relaxed with him? Its as if nothing can go wrong. He stops in front of my house and I get out of the car. As soon as I close the truck door, Kenshin is already with me walking up the steps. As I turn around to thank him, he automatically pulls me into a kiss I cannot refuse. It was like I melted. I instinctively put my arms around his neck and we stayed like that for what seemed like an eternity. I felt safe. Like nothing could harm me. I reluctanctly let go and said goodnight. He seemed sad that I ended it but also glad that he was still holding me. Wait. When did he wrap his arms around my waist? I don't know. But I liked it. We parted reluctantly but slowly and then I closed the door. Before I could reach my room, I was pulled into the kitchen with the lights off. Suddenly a flashlight zoomed in on me. I was being interrogated!

"So Kamiya Kaoru. It is 9:50 PM. Why so early?" It was Raku.

"Because it's a school night?" Duh.

"Where did you go?" That was my dad.

"We went out to eat and watched a movie."

"Was he naughty?" That was definitely mom.

"MOM! NO! He was a gentleman. In fact he held my hand the entire time."

"Was the movie PG-13? Or was it rated R?"

"Misao! It was Madea!" Gosh! How embarassing!

"You saw that movie? Whao! He really is old fashioned!" Misao admitted to me once my parents left the room with Raku.

"Yeah, that movie was so funny!" I gushed with excitement thinking of the hilarious parts in the movie.

"Okay, so what happened? Tell ME!" Misao ushered me into her room and locked it behind her.

"Okay, um.. What do you want to know?"

"Where did you eat at first of all?"

"Golden Corral."

"Ooooh that sounds good! I'll have to eat there sometime soon! So did anything exciting happen there?"

"No, he just got everything that I got when we ate."

"Isnt that kind of weird?" Leave it to Misao, to bring out all the bad qualities in a person. In fact I didn't think it was that weird.

"It isnt weird, Misao its only different. Maybe he liked the food that I liked too!" I said defensively. OH NO! Now I am defending him, and he's not even here!

"Your love-struck! Your love-struck! Your love-struck! KAORU IS IN LOVE!" Misao repeated loudly and a second later there was a chorus coming from Yuki and what sounded like Kyo. Wait! Kyo? What was he doing here? That is Kenshin's brother! What if he tells Kenshin?

"MISAO WHAT ABOUT YOU AND AOSHI?!"

Then I heard a chorus for Misao. "MISAO AND AOSHI SITTING IN A TREE. K…I…S…S…I…N…G…"

"Ohh just wait till I get of hold of yall!" Misao stormed out of the room. I quickly darted into mine, locked the door and plopped myself on the bed. I needed a shower, all the running, being with Kenshin, and with my family wore me out. After I took my shower, the phone rang. My cellphone? No body calls but Sano. I looked down at my cell, it was an unknown number. Who would be calling this late?

"Hello?"

"Hi, this is Kenshin."

"Kenshin? Why are you calling so late?"

"Is it too late for you, I can call in the morning if you want?"

"No, no its fine, its fine. So whats up?"

"I was just calling."

"Oh, well umm…okay."

"I was wondering if I could take you to school tomorrow?"

"Sure, though I must warn you I'm usually late. You may have to come to my house a little early."

"That's fine." After he said that it was sort of quiet.

"Well, goodnight Kenshin."

"Goodnight, Koishii." He said that and hung up really fast. I was speechless, he called me that twice today. I decided to text him for fun. I did know his number now, I saved it right away. If he has a nick name for me, what should I name him? Oh what does it matter. Kenshin sounds better than anything. Oh I know what will make him speechless. Just this once I'll write this.

'Goodnight sexy thing.' I can't believe I sent that message! OH, NO! He texted me back! He wrote, 'Goodnight, Koishii my sexy thing.'

My mouth just literally dropped. Now I'm blushing! No one has ever said things like that to me! 'Are you still there?' He texted me again.

'Yeah, so u at Sano's?'

'Yep. He's already asleep.'This comment from him made me giggle, I've heard Sano snore before! Its pretty loud.

'Well, goodnight.'

'Goodnight, Koishii my sexy thing.'He texted me again.

'Goodnight Kenshin my sexy thing.'I texted him back, though I was blushing with what I wrote.

'You better go catch some Z's! I want u awake when I'm there tomorrow!'

'Alright, Kenshin I'll go to bed! GOODNIGHT!' I laughed with what he wrote.

'GOODNIGHT!'This was his last text to me.

I let out a tremendous sigh as I set the phone down on its charger. Kenshin was so different from any person that I had ever met before! I would have loved to text him more, but I knew he wanted me to sleep. Besides I'm always late in the mornings for school. I drifted off to sleep, dreaming of Kenshin and his text messages.

"Kaoru? Are you asleep?"I heard this in my ear as I lay in bed. I mumbled 'no' then turned my body around away from the voice. I was too sleepy to talk. The voice was persistant and I got angry, "GO AWAY, MISAO!"

"Misao, already left."

"She did?" I woke up automatically and gasped as I saw Kenshin sitting on the edge of my bed. "I'm late, arent I?"

"It would seem so, but look at the bright side we'll be late together." He smiled innocently at me.

"Alright, alright I'm getting up." I yawned and turned the other way.

"Koishii? Wake up. Your mom made you a taco."

"I don't want it. Let me sleep. Five more minutes." I closed my droopy eyes.

"Koishii? Wake up, or I'll go get Misao."

"I'm up! I'm up!" I announced, stretching and lazily getting out of the bed. I looked down at my night clothes and they stuck to me. I decided to hurry up and change. After I brushed my teeth, Kenshin stood out in the hall as I changed into my uniform. When I walked out, my hair was up and brushed.

"So, you ready?"

"Yeah lets go." Before we could walk out the door, Raku was there blocking our way. "Move it, Raku!" I was not in the mood to deal with him.

"Raku, we are running late, so if you don't mind could you please move." Kenshin can be so bold sometimes.

"You better go straight to school."

"Don't worry, we'll just go suck face in the parking lot." I said defiantly. Man, older brothers, really are a pain. Raku eventually let us as we continued down the hallway to the kitchen. My mom glanced up once, set a taco in front of me and waved good by. This meant she didn't feel like talking. Kenshin led me out the door, as I stepped into his comfortable car I smiled. I don't know if it was the car or its driver that made me feel that way. "Is it okay, if I eat my taco in your car?"

"Yeah, I don't mind."

"Thanks." I smiled warmly at him. He really was nice to let me eat in his car. I was surprised, most people usually are extra careful with there nice car.

As we approached the school, Kenshin parked a good distance from the building. When I asked him why, he said, "I like walking with you." That was like the sweetist thing I have ever heard! We went to the office and as usual met Sano and Yahiko.

"JOU-CHAN! KENSHIN! Whats UP! DETENTION that's whats up!" Sano announced to every staff members present in the office and hallway.

"Hey Sano, hey Yahiko!" I waved at them as they walked away to class. When I got my slip I was also handed a detention slip. Kenshin had one too! Great! Now we'll both be stuck in there together for hours! I sort of like spending time with Kenshin, though? Kenshin held my hand as we walked to gym. Before we departed to our separate locker rooms, he gave me a quick kiss on the cheek. That was so sweet.

When I entered into the gym, everyone was already running. "Kamiya! Give me 5 laps around the gym!" Uh. Great. I jogged it as slowly as possible. When I finished, the coach made everyone grab a rope and jump. Even better.

"Hey JOU-CHAN! JOU-CHAN! Hurry over HERE!" I walked over to Sano with my head low. "Jou-chan, what's the matter?" I showed him the rope. He laughed.

"Hey, don't worry, just jump behind me. That way I can look at the other girls." Somehow I feel someone is missing, Kenshin? I looked up. Oh, that's right. Hes in this class. Oh no. Hes going to look too! I walked behind Sano and put a good distance between us. Sano has a tendency to hit others when he jump ropes even though he doesn't plan to. "Man, I'm in heaven!" Sano exclaimed. Kenshin was by my side instantly. I said "Kenshin, your jumping with me?"

"Yeah, I don't want to look at any other girl but you." When he said that to me, I was so happy. He is the sweetest guy I have ever met.

"Why does he sound so perverted?" I said this outloud and I didn't mean to.

"Who's perverted?" Sano interrupted overhearing my comment.

"Nobody."

"Oro?"

"What did I say about messing with my Kaoru?"

"She's not yours, she's my Koishii!"

"Already, a nick name?"

"Yes, and it fits her perfectly."

"Well it shouldn't be Koishii, it should be Jou-chan."

"Koishii."

"No Jou-chan."

"Koishii."

"No Jou-chan."

"Guys, I'm still here."

"I'm sorry, Koishii."

"No, I'm sorry Jou-chan."

"Koishii, lets jump over there." Kenshin pointed off a good ways from Sano.

"Noo, Jou-chan lets go over there." Sano grabbed my arm, Kenshin grabbed my other arm. I instantly felt like rag doll. Then tug a war began. The coach didn't even stop it, it was like he was amused. I suddenly couldn't take it anymore, "Enough! I'll jump by myself!" The let me go, and I walked to the opposite side of the gym with my back still behind them I started to jump. What was up with those two? Sano's usually a good sport, and Kenshin well he's just Kenshin. And whats with the my Kaoru? I'm not a piece of property! The bell just rang! At least today's Friday, so I wont have to face the gym for the whole week. The next class I had was science, and the teacher has Kenshin and Sano as my partners. I could feel the coldness between them already. I shivered. I suddenly felt sick. "Miss Fennessey? May I go to the nurse? I don't feel so well."

"Sure." I think the teacher kind of understood what was going on. Before I left with the note, she whispered in my ear, "I would go to if I were in your shoes."

I stayed in the nurses office the next two class periods. When it was time for noon detention I sat in the far back corner and put my head. I really wasn't feeling good. I heard my name whispered several times but I didn't answer. I slowly drifted off to sleep.

When I woke up, I felt very cold and my head was pounding. The teacher was saying something to me. I can't hear what hes saying. Why is the room getting dizzy. Hey! Get your hand off of my forehead. Everything's blank.

I am slowly drifting in to consciousness. "oh, where am I?"

"in the nurse's office. Apparently you have a fever. Sleep some more and when you wake up you should be fine." I know that voice. That's the voice of the nurse. I feel safe.

"okay."

When I fully wake up. I notice I am still in the nurses office. I feel much better. I slowly walk over to the nurse so she can check my temperature and allow me to go back to class. I am back to normal. It just so happens that this is my last class period, anatomy. At least I have 15 minutes left. As I walk into the class room I pass my note to the teacher and he gives me my assignment I should have worked on in class. I remain silent till the bell rings. I really didn't feel like talking to Kenshin or Sano until they had resolved their issues. When the bell rang, I rushed out of class. Kenshin, of course grabs my arm and whispers, "We need to talk."

"No. we don't. Once your issues are resolved with Sano and you show proof of that, then we will talk."

I pull myself away from him and gather all the classwork I missed. When I don't see his car in the parking lot, I walked home. Slowly. I trudged off of the school parking lot, and onto the sidewalk. It just so happened that I decided to bring my Ipod. I turned it on and didn't even notice that a car was following me. This went on for a while until they drove ahead and parked to the side. When I saw them as in Kenshin and Sano both come out, I turned and started walking the other direction. If they called to me I didn't hear, my music was too loud. I started humming softly to myself, then Sano and Kenshin started to walk with me. They each held my hand, and pulled out my ear plugs. I stopped dead in my tracks, and yanked my ear plugs out of there hands. Before I could put them back in my ear, Sano grabbed them again. "Fine!" I placed my arms across my chest and kept walking.

"Koishii! Jou-chan!" Kenshin and Sano yelled. Both picked me up off of my feet and carried me to the car. "HEY! PUT ME DOWN!"

"Not until you forgive us!" They closed the door and blocked me from getting out.

Well it was a start, "I'm listening."

"Okay, so like Kenshin and I are buds! Check this out!" Sano and Kenshin shook hands and actually hugged on another. It was a stiff hug, but it'll do.

"What was with ya'll this morning?"

"Bad mood."

"Yeah, what he said."

"Not convincing."

"Alright, I saw Kenshin this morning at the taco stand and like he got the last taco, plus I didn't want to lose my best friend for PE."

"Sano, you werent going to lose me for PE, you're the one who likes looking at the girls jump up and down."

"But I didn't want Kenshin to see you jump up and down, your like my sister and best friend. I feel like I have to protect you from sexual predetors."

"I am not one of those!" Kenshin shook his head at Sano.

"Sano, you have to realise you can't always protect me. You have to let me grow up. Do you remember how we met?"

"Yeah, in grade school."

"And? What happened?"

"You protected me, from that kid."

"Right so that means I'm capable of protecting myself, and so far Kenshin isn't perverted as I think he is."

"Oro?"

"But, don't worry, if he does anything to me you'll be the first to know."

"Alright, you better watch yourself Kenshin. Watch your back! I could be looking at it!"

Kenshin looked at me and I looked at him then back at Sano. We busted out laughing!

"Why would you be looking at my back?"

"You never know, it may have the symbol bad on it!" Sano gave Kenshin the peace sign faced down.

Kenshin shook his head and drove Sano home. Then he took me home, but as usual he followed me inside. Before I went to my room, I got a snack then went back to my room to finish the assigned work for the day.

As soon as I finished my work, I looked up and there was Kenshin doing his work, or at least acting like he was doing work on the other side of the room.

"Kenshin, you don't even have paper in front of you? Why are you doing imagenary work?"

"Cause I have an imaginary pen and paper."

"Or is it because you've been staring at me?"

"Maybe…maybe not…but maybe."

"Your doing a good job in hiding it."

"Hiding? I'm not hiding anything."

"Right." I laughed he wasn't a good liar.

"So what time can you stay out tonight?"

"No time limit."

"Really? Interesting."

"So do you have a time?"

"As a matter of fact, I don't."

"Really? Interesting." I smirked and he smirked back.

"How long do you want to stay out tonight?"

"As long as I want." I was being sarcastic.

"Whats GOING ON HERE!" Raku burst into my room.

"We were planning our long night together, away from you." I got up from my chair and rushed over to hug Kenshin.

"Right Kenshin?"

"That's Right, we were thinking about stopping at a hotel."

"Your not going anywhere without me." Raku said firmly.

"We'll see about that."

I rushed out my room dragging Kenshin with me. "Mom!"

"Yes Kaoru?"

"Can me and Kenshin go out tonight without Raku?"

"Sure, but after dinner,you know how your father likes his family dinners."

"Great! Can Kenshin stay for dinner?"

"Ofcourse, he is part of the family now."

I looked at Raku and stuck my tongue out at him.

"But MOM! She said her and Kenshin were going to get a hotel!"

"Kaoru? Is this true?"

"MOM! Don't listen to Raku. YOU know the promise I made to Father AND you and to myself! I could never break that promise."

"Ok, I trust you."

"Mom! How could you trust Kaoru?"

"Because I know she will do the right thing. Why don't you call your girlfriend and go out with her tonight."

"How can I when Kaoru is going out alone with a boy!"

I needed to speak up. "ON the contrary, me and Kenshin have decided to bring along Aoshi and Misao as a double date."

"Oro?" Kenshin gave me a look of surprise and my mom seemed very pleased. Raku was still seething.

"Then it is settled." Mom said. I smiled and gave my mom a hug and walked out with my hand in Kenshins.

When my room was closed and locked, he said "were taking Aoshi and Misao?"

"of course. After all, they haven't been out on an official date."

"True. You know how much Misao is opposed to Aoshi."

"She'll change her mind and from the looks of it, Aoshi seems very persistant. So, you call Aoshi over now and we just won't tell Misao til after dinner."

"Deal." We shook hands. After he called Aoshi, I just had to ask, "So, what do we do now?"

"How about a staring contest?"

"And what happens if one of us loses?"

Kenshin grinned evilly. "Then we have to do whatever the other person says for one whole minute."

"Your on! I'm gonna win! Your gonna do what I whatever I say!" I was determined to win!

We sat across each other in the living room, both of us were on opposite counted to three than we opened our eyes. I stared intently into his eyes and he stared into mine. His stare was really intense they were piercing my own, but I kept them open. I would not let him win! Never! It seemed like forever, until Kenshin started to smirk. I made a face at him and he stopped staring and started laughing.

"HA! HA! HA! Look who WON! NOW you got to do what I say!" I know exactly what I want him to do. I want him to go to the neighbors yard and yell, 'KISS THIS!' and spank his butt. OH that would be so funny! He looks like he's on trial. I grin evily at him, "Okay, this is what I want you to do…" As I told him his eyes got big. "Remember now, this is for a whole minute, nothing more, nothing less, alright? You ready?" I led him to the front door, and shoved him in the neighbors yard. He stood right in the middle of there yard.

"KISS THIS!" Kenshin yelled as loud as he could then he turned to where his back was to the house, and he started to spank himself. I gushed out with laughter. When Kenshin returned to me he was totally blushing. I was satisfied with the prank, so I gave him a kiss on the cheek. HEY! That took a lot of guts!

"Alright, can we play another game?"

"Sure, what do you want to play?" I gave him a tremendous hug, he was still embaressed though.

"Hide and seek. I'll be it."

"Alright, but you got to count to 20!"

"If I find you in less then 10 minutes than you got to do what I say for a minute."

"Deal, your on!"

Kenshin turned his eyes and faced the opposite direction and started to count.

I walked past him and then ran as soon as I was away. I dashed quietly to the other side of the house. I ran down the hallway, almost tripping on Yuki reading a book in the corner. He didn't look up,just let me pass him. I tip toed inside the kitchen and dashed around my mom to the outside door. I closed it slowly. I sprinted to the garage and hid under a big box amoung other boxes. I heard Kenshin say, "20! Kaoru! I'm gonna get you!"

At first I thought, hey he'll never find me! But not too long after I thought that did I hear soft quiet footsteps. They kept creeping closer, and closer! I held my breath, and let it out when I thought they were gone! Bad choice! They returned and the box I hid underneath was pulled off of me. "AGH!" I yelped in horror that I was found. I ran but it was too late, I was wrestled down to the ground. "Now you have to do what I say for a minute." Kenshin whispered in my ear.

I gulped, what does he have planned? He picked me up from off the ground and grinned evily, "Okay, here's my plan!…" I listened and my jaw dropped. He wanted me to dress up as Kenshin himself and spank the first person I see on the street. Kenshin looked through my closet and pulled out an orange wig that I hid in the closet for some costume show at school. Then he gave me his black hoodie and handed me really baggy jeans. He left the room so I could change into them, then he took me to town. I pulled the my hood over my head and bent my head down, making sure that the orange hair was showing instead of my raven color hair. The first person I see, is none other then my own brother, RAKU! Eww! Gross! I tried turning around and going the other direction but Kenshin held me in place. I gritted my teeth, then walked over to Raku. Since he was already turned against me, I did it as quickly as possible. 'POP!' I started running, "KENSHIN! Come back here!" Raku yelled at me from where he stood. As I turned the corner I was pulled into the alley. I was about to yelp when I realized it was Kenshin. We watched as Raku ran past the alley. Kenshin was laughing, I was too stunned. Kenshin felt sorry for me, so he gave me a hug. How will I ever face Raku again? My hand hurt too, I lifted my hand over Kenshin's shoulder so I could see it and it was red! I can't let Kenshin see this, so I slid it in my pocket. He drove us back just in time for dinner. I took off the wig but kept the jacket on to hide my hand. But wait! Raku might see me in it and automatically assume I did it, technically I did but he shouldn't know. I changed into one of my own jackets. My favorite dark blue hoodie. As I went down to dinner, Raku was looking at Kenshin strange. He didn't say nothing though, guess he didn't want anyone finding out. "What is he doing here!"Misao shrieked in horror as Aoishii entered the room.

"I invited him."Kenshin said proudly.

"You had no right." Misao stuttered.

"On the contrary, I am part of this family now."

"Since when?"

"Since Wednesday."

"Two days? That's it."

"Aoishii too."

"No way, nuhuh!"

"Too bad your going out with him tonight, that's final!" Mom said. She usually didn't tolerate so much bickering at her table.

Misao's mouth dropped I wanted to giggle but knew it would not help the situation. Aoishii just grinned like a fool, that had won the lottery. Mom also said, "Keep her out until she accepts you."

My dad shook his head in agreement, he was already eating. I started to eat then so did everybody else. I kept my left hand hidden, it was still swollen. It wasn't as red as before but I didn't want to leave any hints. MAN! My brothers butts hard. He needs to lay off the exercise. After dinner was done, my mom led us to the door and said, "Misao's not allowed to enter this house again, until she excepts Aoishii. Kaoru, if you want to stay over at Sano's its alright with us." She tells me this after we leave, and after she gives me a hundred bucks. I guess bribe money. I drag Misao and push her in Aoishii's car and I hop into Kenshins. We never actually planned to go together as a group. We sped off in different directions. It wasn't too long before Misao started texting me. Most of the texts consisted of, 'HOW DARE YOU! HELP ME! STUPID! I HATE YOU! DUMMY! HOW DARE YOU!' I shut off my phone she was gonna ring up my bill. When I turned it back on, the text messages started changing, "HE LIKE NINJA'S! HE doesn't like orange, but the color green. He sang a song to me! HOW SWEET!' I texted her back, 'Are u just saying that or r u now startin to like him?'

'He's really nice! '

"Kenshin? Call Aoishii up and ask how they are doing."

"Alright." Kenshin took out his phone and dialed Aoishii's number. He's spoke really soft so I couldn't hear. Then he hung up.

"So, whats the verdict?"

"He took her to a ninja club, and orange is the theme."

"Yep! She would fall for that. Is she falling for him?"

"Well, at first she wasn't but it seems different right now."

"Good enough for me."

"What did she tell you?"

"That's a secret. I'll never tell."

"That's not fair, I told you what Aoishii said."

"You willingly told me, you didn't have to." I immediatley started erasing the text messages. He grabbed my phone and was shocked at how fast I could erase the messages. My phone no longer had any messages. "Hey! Watch the road! I want to live!" I reached for my phone, and it was jerked away and put into his pocket. Now, I am not going to get it! But that's my only contact with Misao, what if she texts me again. Oh well, a girls gotta do what a girls gotta do. I grabbed my phone and maybe something else. I then turned my back against him so I could read the new text message that just popped up.

It wasn't Misao, it was Sano's. 'HEY! JOU-CHAN! Wat up! Just saw u and Kenshin! You naughty girl!'

I gasped, Kenshin looked up from his driving and leaned across to read it but I hid it. I texted back, 'Its not what you think!'

'Sure? Right? Whatelse are you gonna grab down there.' How did he know?

'I did no such thing!'

'I got it on camera.'

'right your bluffing.'

'No,I'm not, here I'll email it to you!' He texted me this then sent me a small video and it did show exactly what I did but it was too detailed. It was like there was a camera in the car. I looked towards the angle it was taken and followed my gaze inside the car. Sure enough there was something glittering. I pealed it off, and leaned over to Kenshin. I shoved the camera in Kenshin's shirt. 'How do u like that view Sano?'

'Very nice! There's even a tracker!'

"EEEEKKKKK!" I squealed out loud. Kenshin was concerned, "What is it?"

"Sorry, Kenshin. I leaned over and put my hand in his shirt and grabbed the camera. I told Kenshin what it was and he sort of paled. But he did have this goofy grin on his face, when I was searching for it. "Head out of the clouds, Kenshin."

"Oh, sorry."

I threw the camera out. A minute later, Sano texted, 'What did u do that for! I was havin fun!'

'Is that what a big brother does? Ruin somebody else's privacy?'

'Yes! Of course, Raku is a perfect example!'

'Oh, so theres another camera in here?'

'Maybe. I'm showing you though!'

'Then I guess I'll have to put on a show!'

'You wouldn't!'

'I would!'

"Do what?" Kenshin asked, he was leaning across the seat reading the messages. He had even parked on the side of the road.

'Prove it!'

'I will! U just watch!' "Kenshin will you do me a favor. Sano has another camera and I want him to send me a video."

"When did he put cameras in my truck?"

"No idea."

"I know, why don't we go to a fast food resaraunt and buy a lot of food and start eating it!" Kenshin grinned.

"You are absolutely right! He loves food! I bet he can even tell where its from and how warm it is by just a glance. Hey look were next to Wendy's, drive in the drive thru." We ordered everything off of there. Sure enough a text appeared, 'That is WENDY'S! U R KILLIN ME!'

'Send me that video!'

'NO WAY!'

'Alright! U force me to do this!' I got the food and fed Kenshin while he did the same to me.

'FINE! U get ur VIDEO!' A second later the video popped up and the angle was on Kenshins side. I looked around for it and when I spotted it I got rid of it.

'Anything else Sano?'

'Maybe.'

'What? Where?'

'NUhuh! it's a secret! I'll never tell!'

'Heres ur second death wish!' I don't think has any more camera's but just in case. "Kenshin take off your shirt." Kenshin looked at me weird. "There's a reason, Sano likes to feed his belly." He pulled off his shirt. I grabbed my lipstick from my purse and drew a face on Kenshin's stomach. "Now, Kenshin make it seem like its talking, and feed it." I said this with a straight face so he would know I was serious.

He got fries and touched it to his stomach saying in a high pitched voice, "Ooh, I love fries! FEED ME!'

I instantly got a text, "I am so sending this!' I opened the video and caught the angle. It was on my side right next to my arm. I yanked it off the door and threw it out. When I looked back Kenshin was still talking to his stomach. I giggled. I put my phone on silent and turned it on camera mode. Once I took the shot, I locked it. "You can stop now Kenshin." He was actually enjoying himself.

"Oh, okay."

I gave him some napkins to clean himself with. I laughed and I laughed. Oh, man! Kenshin was just watching me as I was dying of laughter. When I finished I couldn't see. I wiped the tears from my eyes, "I havent laughed this hard in forever, thanks Kenshin. I will always have this picture close to me."

"I'm glad you found this amusing. Hey WHAT!?" He turned beat red. I was practically relying on the door to keep me up. I couldn't stop laughing. He grabbed my phone and saw his picture. He tried to delete. After several attempts he started asking random questions to make me break it. I wouldn't give in.

"Aww Kenshin, it's the only picture I have of you. Theres no way I'm deleting it!"

"In that case, I'm going to need a picture of you." He had to be joking. I'm pretty sure that if he was stalking me before, he would surely have a pic of me.

"But you already have a picture of me. Sano told me."

"He what!" He turned red.

"I knew it! He didn't have to tell!" Unbelievable. Now I'm mad. I tried to get out of the car but he grabbed my hand.

"Koishii, please wait. I'm sorry. I forced Sano to give me a picture of you every year since I first saw you."

"You've seen me before?"

"Don't you remember? It was when you went to Sano's house for the weekend. We were only 5 years old."

I tried to picture this. Wait a minute, that was when mom went away with dad for their 10th honeymoon. That's right. There was a boy with wild red hair in the front yard. He looked like a monster off of Sesame Street who didn't know how to brush his hair.

"That was YOU! The RED MONSTER!"

"Is that why you always ran away from me?"

"Duh! You didn't brush your hair. How was I suppose to know there was a face behind that mass of red?"

"My hair wasn't brushed?"

"No!" I folded my arms.

"I'm sorry I scared you back then."

"Its okay. I forgive you for being so ignorant when it comes to the hair department."

"Oro?"

I started to laugh. His expression was priceless. Then he gave me this look like lovesickness. It was making me uncomfortable. I turned my head. I didn't want to blush in front of him. He started to chuckle and pulled me into his arms. I felt comfortable even though we were in the parking lot of Wendy's.

" So now, where do we go? We only killed an hour."

"I don't know?" We sat there staring at each other wondering what to do, or at least I was. I suddenly had an idea. "Hey, why don't we go to Sano's? We can play games there. I also have my clothes there too."

"Okay. We can also get rid of this food that we bought."

"Sounds like a plan." He headed off. "I wonder how Misao is doing."

"Why don't you text her."

I waited for her reply.

'What? I'm busy.'

'Just checkin on you, sis.'

'stop it! Your ruining the fun! :{'

'XP I'm doin my job!!!'

'Why would u wan 2 bother me. Rnt u havin fun w/ Ken?'

'tats not da pnt!'

Trust me. K? I'm fine.'

'K.'

"Is she okay?" Kenshin asked.

"Kenshin why do you ask when you already know the answer from reading my shoulder?"

"I'm only making conversation." He replied innocently.

"Right, sure. I believe you."

"Honestly."

"Okay, whatever lets just go to Sano's before anything happens."

"Okay."

"You can let go Kenshin."

"But I don't want to."

"Pouting isnt going to do you any good."

"Is it working now?"

"No, just drive. Okay?"

"Fine."

"Anyday now."

"Alright, alright." He reluctantly but slowly let me go and started the truck. I must have dozed off because when I woke up we just pulled into Sano's driveway.

"JOU-CHAN!" Sano hobbled out of his house. He fell, "OW! Ground attacking people! I'll get you GROUND!" He repeatedly beat the ground with his face.

I started laughing, I went over to pick Sano up. When Kenshin and I finally got him up, he tripped and fell on me. Kenshin got mad. He basically shoved the drunkard Sano off me and helped me up.

"Hey! Wha'd ya do…that for!" Sano belched then reached for Kenshin. "Hey, babe I havent seen you around. Your kind of cute, your way better looking than Jou-chan. Have you met Jou-can? She's my baby sister, I bet ya'd be friends. No wait, your way better looking than Meg. Did you dye your hair? It looks SEXY!" Sano wrapped his arms around Kenshin then fell on top of him.

"AGH! Get off me SANO!" Kenshin pushed but Sano wouldn't budge. I was laughing so hard, I was rolling on the ground. "Okay, okay I'm coming."

"Your kind of soft. Like a pillow. Can I fall asleep on you? Hey, you don't have any boobs, that's okay you still look hot without them."

"Your sick."

"Sano." I seductively whispered to Sano and let down my hair.

"Hey, pretty lady. Have you met Jou-chan? She's my baby sister. This here is my ex. Were not together anymore. I wouldn't mind spending some time with you. Your pretty sexy." Sano got off of Kenshin slowly and was swaying from side to side.

"That's it, come to mama." I pulled up my shirt a little bit to make him fall, it gets him every time. He laid on the ground, while I giggled to Kenshin, "I guess you werent sexy enough."

"Ha, Ha."

I bent down near Sano and whispered, "Now, I will fulfill your darkest desires." I closed his eyes and he fell asleep. Kenshin wouldn't get near Sano at all. "Tada, and that's how you tame the beast."

"How often do you have to tame the beast?"

"Not too often, he usually doesn't drink. Unless, he's upset."

"What do you think upset him?"

"I don't know, lets find out." I reached out to grab Sano's phone and stared reading his text messages. It looks like him and Fox were talking an hour ago.


	2. awkward moments

A/T: Its been a while! Glad to be back! I've been reading manga! I know! I know! I should have been writing but I needed inspiration!:D Hope u enjoy!!!

* * *

"Who is Fox?" I eyed Kenshin warily.

"I have no idea." Kenshin said in all honesty

I skimmed through his messages reading them. It felt bad for Sano. He asked her how she was doing and asked her out and she rejected him cold turkey. Then she acused Sano of cheating on her with all of these girls! It went on for a while. How dare she accuse Sano of doing something like that! I know Sano comes off as immature but still, he wouldn't do that. I skimmed some more, and I was mentioned. She claims that Sano likes me and Misao and even Tsubame! How did we get in there, "What made her think that?"

Kenshin was reading behind my back, "Well, your always spending time with Sano."

"So." I said putting my hair back up.

"Well, for a time I thought you were with him."

"Is there something wrong with hanging out with your best friend?"

"If it's a guy."

"Well, have ya'll ever considered that I view Sano as my older sister."

"Oro?"

Sano even in his drunk state of mind shrieked, "I dont have a sister!…No wait, I do I have Jou-chan. Did you know she's my baby sister?"

Kenshin shook his head and Sano laughed then went back to sleep. Megumi came out of the house swaying and singing. He went up to Kenshin, "Hey, haven't seen you before. I like red heads, and your so thin. Are you friends with Kaoru? Your pretty hot! Oh, hey Kaoru, I didn't see you there." Megumi turned back to Kenshin, "Your just as hot as her, but she's hotter! She's got curves!" Kenshin was really angry but before he could do anything Megumi cut him off, "But, she's my baby sister. She's supposed to be that way, she takes it after me."

Sano woke up again, "HEY! Get away from my girls!"

"What girls! All I see are women."

"Women, girls same thing!" Sano huffed angrily.

"No, theres a difference." Megumi rolled his eyes.

"Shut up! Man! I'm trying to SLEEP!" Sano immediately fell back to sleep.

"Whats your name?" Megumi reached for Kenshin's chin but Kenshin slapped his hand. "Oooo your kind of fiesty, I like that."

"Kaoru! Do something." Kenshin pleaded with me.

"Alright, alright I'll do something." I pulled down my hair, and said seductively, "Megumi, I thought you wanted to spend time with me."

Megumi turned to face me and released Kenshin, "I do? That's right I do." He collapsed on the ground and landed next to Sano.

"Your mom, lets you come here?" Kenshin raised his brow.

"Yeah, but I don't tell her about Sano's drinking, I think she know though, but she lets me come anyway."

"Do you drink?"

"Never."

"Why not?"

"I'm afraid of what may happen. I may turn out just like them, and do something I would regret."

"You wont regret it with me." Sano mumbled to himself.

"Should we get them off the lawn?" Kenshin asked.

"Nah, leave them. I want to get a picture of them in the front yard tomorrow."

"They stay like that for that long?"

"Yeah, and that's because I wake them up." I walked inside with Kenshin. I saw Sano's dad and some strange woman on the couch. They were laying opposite directions and were totally knocked out. I put my finger to my lips to tell Kenshin to stay quiet. We tip toed to his room and shut the door.

I don't know why I went to his room. I didn't want to go to this room, alone! Especially if everyone in the house was drunk! Kenshin was the first to speak, "So..what now?"

"I don't know. I was hoping to feed Sano but he seems to have fed himself with beer along with everyone else."

I looked at my phone. It was going to be ten. I was getting tired. I wanted to sleep but I had to find my extra clothes. I thought I left Kenshin in there when I went searching for my clothes, but as usual, he followed. As soon as I walked into the bathroom the door wouldn't close.

"Kaoru what are you doing?"

"I'm changing what else?"

"Into that?" He pointed at my clothes which I held across my shoulders.

"Uh, yeah. Its my nightgown. I always wear this when I am here." I held out my short shorts and spaghetti strapped shirt which was dark blue. "Whats wrong with them?"

"Are sure that's safe, considering that everyone here except me is drunk?"

"Yeah, I mean there all knocked out right now anyway, so whats the big deal?"

"Kaoru, I'm not drunk."

"Well, than go get drunk, and hobble outside with the rest."

"I tend to have the opposite affect when I'm drunk."

"Oh, never mind then stay sane." I quickly shut the door, so I wouldn't have to continue the awkward conversation we were having. When I slipped on my clothes, I opened the door and Kenshin was staring intently at me. I placed my hands on my hips, "What?"

"Nothin." That was all he could say to me.

I looked down at myself, I started looking all over to see if I had any stain on me, but I couldn't find anything wrong. I shrugged my shoulders and decided to go to the kitchen. I left the room, to get some water. Kenshin's stare was unbearable! How can he just stare! Its sort of creepy! "Why do you keep looking at me! Is there something on me?" I looked around at myself again.

"It's nothing." He blushed and looked down at the floor. He's just adorable!

"Are you sure?"

"Yes."

I shook my head, "Nuhuh, somethings not right, I'll be right back." I left and got a hoodie, maybe I was too exposed for him. When I came back he was looking at the hoodie it quoted, 'PROPERTY OF SANO!'

Kenshin grabbed his hoodie and said, "Why don't you wear mine."

I looked at his hoodie and it quoted, 'PROPERTY OF KENSHIN! BACK OFF!' I rolled my eyes as I switched hoodies, "Guys."

Kenshin just smirked at me and chuckled as he drew me close to him. I closed my eyes and breathed in his scent. It smelled like old spice. He smelled very good! I could feel his abb's or maybe he was flexing to impress. I looked up at him quizzically and he looked innocent, "What?"

I raised my brow, trying to hint to him but got the same response. I shrugged, "Your weird. But so am I."

The next day….

I woke up but I was too lazy to open my eyes. I felt an arm across me from one side and another from the other side. I opened my eyes, Kenshin was on my right and Sano was on my left. "WHAT THE….!"I shrieked and immediately my mouth was covered by both hands.

Kenshin and Sano immediately opened eyes and looked at each other glaring. They both yelled, "What are you doing in bed with Kaoru?"

I didn't even know Megumi was in the room. He popped up from the floor, "What about Kaoru?"

Kenshin quickly pulled me into his arms, "She crawled into bed with me."

Sano not believing a word pulled me away, "She would never do that."

Kenshin pulled back, "She would if there was no other place to sleep."

Sano gasped, "She could have slept in my bedroom."

"Then you would have crawled in bed with her."

"So? Were like kin. Its not like I would do anything to her. Or did you try to make a move?"

"I did no such thing."

"Right? Then why you in bed with her?"

"Why are you in bed with her? Isn't this my room?"

"I am here to protect her from SEXUAL predators."

"I am not one!" Kenshin looked shocked.

"I don't know about that! I set up camera's all around the house, and they were on last night."Sano smugly smirked.

"I don't believe you."Kenshin huffed.

"I know, I wish I did though. I could have caught some action." Sano jokingly laughed then seriously eyed Kenshin.

I gasped, "What action! Nothing happened."

"Whatever." Megumi but in, feeling his head. "Yo, Sano we got any Tylenol?"

Sano said, "No, go get some."

I was forced to get the Tylenol then Sano wouldn't eat it, "Your gonna take it!"

"Don't yell, please." Sano held his forehead.

I persisted and gradually he took it and so did Megumi. Both of them were laying on Kenshin's bed now, each complaining. "Don't wine and get up already." I waved them out of the room.

I dressed in the bathroom wishing I had brought matching shoes, but he'll just have to live with mismatching shoes! I sat on the bed waiting for Kenshin to get ready.

Kenshin ruggedly got up and later went downstairs to make breakfast. To me, he looked a little dazed. I followed him and sat on at the table, just watching him. He looked at me, slowly blinking then turned back to cooking. Once he was finished, I set up the table and Sano waltzed in the room with exploding hair. I gave him several glances, and started laughing.

Sano rolled his eyes and said in a gay voice, "Girl! This is my bad hair day! Apparently, a bad shoe day for you!"

Sano and I stared at one another then at my shoes, then we both busted out laughing. Kenshin came in and just gave us a quizzical look then said, "I'm not even gonna ask."

* * *

I know I should have wrote more, but this is where I'm at right now. I dont know where to take the story from here. But I'll figure it out! ;D


	3. superman

**I had fun writing this chapter! Of course it took some time but I did it. **

* * *

Kenshin came in and just gave us a quizzical look then said, "I'm not even gonna ask."

**I shook my head then sat down to eat. I put the food to my lips and took in all the flavor. "Mmm this is good, Kenshin!" I shoved food into my mouth.**

**Sano didn't say anything just kept chewing down all he could fit in his mouth. I gobbled down the whole plate without thinking about the calories. I looked up, syrup hanging from my mouth and Kenshin staring at me. I was gonna say something but Kenshin looked away quickly with a sheepish look across his face. That's the second time I've seen that look today! What is he thinking!? I wiped my mouth and swallowed my food, and realized that I was full of food! No longer hungry, I decided to head back to my house. I wasn't gonna stay in Sano's clothes forever! I went over to Kenshin, while he was washing dishes, "Kenshin, I'll be back later, I'm going home now."**

"**Leaving so soon?" Sano sleepily waved me on. It was hot outside, so I took a water bottle with me. The sun was really beating down on me. I opened the garage door, took Sano's bike. I barely got on the bike, and I was already perspiring. I pushed the bike, to the stop sign. Of all the days for Kenshin not to give me a ride! Oh well, I need the exercise anyway. By the time I got home, I was dragging the bike across the lawn heaving. I burst in the house, "Water! I need water!" Yuki looked intently at me, "You look horrible. Eww, your all sweaty, go take a bath."**

**My jaw was open wide, "What did you say to me?!" I forgot about my tiredness, or the fact that I was sweaty. I lunged for him, he laughed then Kyo came in with Raku. They helped Yuki, now I had three targets. I reached both arms for Kyo and Yuki and kicked at Raku. I got all three.**

"**Impressive." Kenshin waltzed in and congratulated me.**

**I gasped, "How did you get here?"**

"**I followed you in my truck."**

'**BAM! POP!'**

**I shoved my fist on his head, leaving imaginary bumps. "Oro?" He held his head in confusion. "That's what you get." I huffed reached in the fridge for a refreshing water bottle then left for my room. After a refreshing shower, I lazily sat in the living room with the fan blowing full blast in my face. Kenshin popped up beside me holding a glass of ice cold tea. **

"**Thanks." I smiled appreciatively and surprisingly, he gave the biggest smile I had ever seen. "So cute." Uh-oh.**

"**Cute?" Kenshin grinned even wider. I felt myself grow hot.**

"**Is it hot in here or what?" I leaned in closer to the fan drinking the tea. I ignored him for the past minute. Finally I couldn't take it. I knew he was watching me. I left for the bathroom. He can't follow me there. I felt so much relief when the door closed. I composed myself and then left. The first thing I bumped into was Kenshin. **

"**Sorry Kenshin, didn't see you there." I went to the couch and resumed my position. He just sat next to me again, but closer.**

"**What?" I bent my head back.**

"**Nothing. I just find it fascinating." he leant in closer.**

"**Find what fascinating?" I went back further.**

"**You." He was trying to close the distance but I was resisting.**

"**Me?" I really went back. I don't think I could have came back up if I tried.**

"**Yes, you." He said and I could barely breath. He was less than an inch away.**

"**Why?" and yet I was so curious.**

"**Because you find me attractive and show it in so many different ways."**

"**Aren't I suppose to find you attractive? You are my boyfriend. Duh! Everybody knows that." I pushed him back.**

"**Doesn't that apply to me too? You are my girlfriend and yet you don't even know how attractive you are to me…" After hearing that I decided to play his little game. **

**I leaned in towards him, and he scooted back, his eyes widening as I inched closer to him. "That's what I thought." I smirked and pushed him away. "Besides, I don't have to tell you what attracts me to you."**

**He rubbed his shoulder, "I don't have to tell you either, besides you wouldn't want to know." He gave me a mischievous grin.**

**I returned his grin, "Oh, you don't want to know mine. I think I need to take a cold shower right now." I got up to leave, just to freak him out. I turned my head took one look at him then said, "Yeah I REALLY do need a cold shower. I don't think I can see you for the rest of the day." I shut the door and quickly turned on the water just to make the sound and dipped my head in it. I had to show proof that the deed had been done. I still remember the look on his face, utter complete shock. It was like he never knew that side of me. Two can play that game. I walked out with a towel wrapped on my head, Kenshin had been waiting but he was a little distant, more reserved then before. I eyed him lustfully and ran into my room. He looked a little dazed, as I passed by but when I entered my room I burst out laughing. He actually thought I found him that attractive! I sat at my desk thinking of his expression. Finally, I was a little bored so I started texting Sano.**

'**JOU_CHAN!'**

'**SANO!'**

'**Hey!'**

'**Hey, Sano!'**

'**So…'**

'**Just wanted to talk…'**

'**about wat?'**

'**nothin…'**

'**spill it.'**

**I told him everything that had happened and he found it hysterical.**

'**Do u think he knows?'Sano texted me.**

'**Not yet.'I was a little hesitant.**

'**Well he'll figure it out sooner or later.' Sano replied.**

'**Yeah ur right.'**

'**Well gotta go! See ya J-Chan!'**

'**Later Sano!'**

**I sighed, now who was I to talk to. I looked down my phone had a new message. It was from Kenshin. I gulped, what would he tell me? I flipped open my phone and read, 'Kaoru, wat u doin?'**

**I laughed out loud, that's what he wanted to know. **

'**nothin.'**

'**r u sure?'**

'**yeah'**

'**I don't believe u.'**

'**try please.'**

'**so..wat now?'**

'**idk.'**

'**Ha, ha very funny. Seriously wanna go eat out for lunch?'**

'**idk if I see u I don't know what I'll do.'**

'**Ha Ha, u think ur funny!'**

'**I may want to do more than just kiss.'**

'**Bring it on.'**

'**sorry ur presence alone is too much 2 bear'**

'**then let me come n2 ur room.'**

**I paused. 'thaz okay, I can hear u breath. Way 2 much 4 me.'**

'**I can hear u breath 2...'**

'**so' I switched on my radio 'I'm a believer' by Smash mouth. I grinned. **

'**and then I saw her face, now I'm a believer and not a trace of doubt in my mind.' He stopped and started singing it.**

**I rolled my eyes and listened to him sing, "When I wanted sunshine I got rain! And then I saw Kaoru's face! Now I'm a believer! And not a trace of doubt in my mind!' The door burst open and he started dancing in the middle of the floor around me. I laughed and danced along. Yuki came in the room and I dragged him into it. As usual Kyo showed up and showed us all kinds of moves. We laughed and did for a while. Then Yuki and Kyo left leaving Kenshin and me here. **

**I fell on top of the bed. **

"**That was fun."**

"**yeah"**

"**hey! Who said you could lay on my bed!"**

"**You did."**

"**Nuhuh."**

"**Yeah, you did with your eyes. Even if you don't say anything I can read your mind."**

"**What do you have psycho powers or something?"**

"**Yes."**

"**Then what is your power?"**

"**That is a super superhero's secret. I cannot tell you."**

"**Well I have powers too."**

"**Oh? So what are they?"**

"**That my superhero, is a superwoman's secret. I cannot tell you."**

"**If I told you mine, would you tell me yours?"**

"**Depends." He wrapped his arms around me.**

"**On what? I already know a lot about you. You can't fool me." Kenshin pulled in closer to my face. I'm getting kind of nervous. I haven't kissed him in a long time and now I'm stuck in this situation! Alone! In bed! Its bad enough I actually did sleep with him! Whats up with his eyes. They look, I don't know but they look like they want something. I've never seen this side of him before. My heart is racing!**

"**Kenshin?" I whispered. Too late. That kiss was awesome! I melt every time. We stayed like that for an eternity. According to me but in reality for 5 minutes. We just held each other afterwards and neither of us didn't want to get up. I was so comfortable.**

"**So where you taking me out to eat?"**

"**Somewhere. But first, what do you find so attractive about me?"He asked, and I gave him a look.**

"**I'm not telling you!" I huffed.**

"**I'll tell you what I think, but you have to go first."**

**I thought about what I should say. Should I tell him his hair, eyes, muscles, enduring quality of wanting to be next to me, his kiss, his personality, what?!**

"**is it so difficult to answer?" He chuckled.**

"**I'm thinking of which quality to say!" Sheesh. "Okay…" He looked at me hopeful. "You really want to know?" I whispered.**

**He nodded his head. "Your red, mangled, unbrushable hair complete with your amethyst eyes that forever change colors depending on your mood. Like right now." Its true his eyes were changing from gold to amethyst.**

**He smiled. "I find your blue eyes, black hair, fair skin, loving innocent nature attractive…And then some."**

"**Duh! The rest of the qualities are too embarrassing!"**

"**There's more qualities you didn't mention?" He raised his eyebrows.**

"**hey you have some too! I'm not gonna spill everything I find attractive of you."**

**We just looked at each. I was thinking of many more qualities, who knows what he was thinking. My ideas kind of escalated so I didn't want to think about it. I shot up. **

"**Lets eat." I scrambled to put on my shoes.**

"**Now?" He moaned.**

"**Yes! Its twelve o'clock!"**

"**But I was having so much fun."**

"**How is laying on a girl's bed fun?" I laughed at him.**

**He grinned, "Its fun when a girls with you."**

**I rolled my eyes, "Unbelievable. Your such a pervert!"**

**My phone started to ring, I pulled it out. I just got a text from Sano.**

'**Your right he is a perv.'**

'**How did u know?'**

'**Tis a secret a superhero secret. I cannot tell u.'**

'**Can u see what I'm doing?'**

'**Unfortunately no, ur brother wouldn't let me install a camera. Thus I can only hear u.'**

**I looked at Kenshin, he was reading with me. "Don't look!" I hid my phone.**

"**What? Its not like I don't know what your talking about."**

**I thought for a moment, since Sano could only hear me then he couldn't tell what we were doing unless we said something. I wrote Kenshin a letter.**

'**Lets fake makeout.'**

**He wrote back, 'but we already made out.'**

'**with noise Kenshin.'**

'**Oh, I gotchya.'**

'**U can be so dense sometimes'**

'**?'**

'**Nevermind, so whats the game plan?'**

'**U made it up Lets do this my way.'**

**He took my drift, "Koishii, I have a secret." He huskily said in a deep voice.**

**I smiled then said in a very weak voice, "Kenshin?"**

**With his voice still deep, he passionately said, "Your parents arent home right?"**

"**No." I whispered.**

"**Good. You will remember today. Koishii I need you. Will you be mine? I promise I'll go easy."**

**My phone was buzzing.**

'**Don't do it! He's lying!'**

**We both looked at the message trying not to laugh. **

"**Yes." I whispered softly.**

**Another text appeared.**

'**Kaoru! Don't do it! He's manipulating you! Preserve yourself! Remember Marriage!'**

"**You said you'd be easy?"**

"**Of course. I could never hurt you."**

'**He's lying! Run away! I'm COMING'**

**I fell over laughing in the pillow, that kind of made things worse. Kenshin started to make noises, dropping several items. I tried so hard not to laugh. The next text message:**

'**JOUCHAN! I'm COMING!'**

**I was laughing too much, the tears rolling down my face. Kenshin was on his knees and I made the mistake of saying, "It hurts."**

**Kenshin made it worse, "It will get better with practice."**

**I shouted, "Stop KENSHIN!" Kenshin was making me laugh too much. Sano took it the other way. Kenshin was laughing on the floor and I was laughing beside him on the opposite side of the door which was on the other side of the bed, blocking us from being seen from the door. My bedroom door burst open and Sano shrieked, "JOUCHAN!"**

**I poked my head up and he rushed to me. Kenshin got up and yelled, "NOW!" We wrestled him to the floor.**

"**Where is it Sano!? Where is the audio recorder!"**

"**I'm not telling you!" He tried to get out of Kenshin's grasp.**

"**Then I guess you leave me no choice. Sano, I am no longer your friend, you didn't respect my privacy, walked in on me and Kenshin, and I am sick of it. Leave now." I faced the other way. What happened next surprised me. I was hugged from behind, not from Kenshin. I went stiff.**

"**No. Jou-chan, please, reconsider. I'm sorry. Please be my friend again." Sano held me close to him tightly, so I couldnt go.**

**I was so shocked, Sano had never acted like that before. I looked at Kenshin and he was fuming, literally his face matched his hair. I finally was able to speak after a few moments, "Uh..okay." I slid out of his arms.**

**Sano got up and reached for the hidden audio on my bed stand. He handed to me and then Kenshin crushed it, maybe a little too hard. For a full second all I could hear was it being crushed. "Okay Kenshin, I think you killed it. Now lets go eat. See yah Sano."**

**Sano smiled, "Well since were friends again, we should celebrate together and make Kenshin pay."**

**I thought for a moment and agreed, "You know, that's not a bad idea."**

**Kenshins mouth dropped, "I have to pay?!"**

"**Duh, that's what she said." Sano shook his head.**

"**Okay Sano you follow us."**

"**Well how come I can't ride in the same car?"**

"**Because I said so." I crossed my arms.**

"**Fine, but only because you said to." Sano reluctantly went in his car.**

**As soon as I was in the car I turned to Kenshin, "That was weird."**

"**Yeah." Kenshin said through clenched teeth, with his hands gripping the steering wheel.**

"**Its okay, were friends."**

"**I know but usually friends don't act like that." He glared at Sano through the mirror.**

"**I'll make it up to you later on." I mumbled and it cheered him up. "Besides you know who I like, don't you superman?"**

**He grinned, "Of course superwoman."**

**I laughed, "I'm sorry but that was just corny all the way!"**

"**So what should we eat?"**

"**How about something cheap, Sano eats a lot."**

"**Your right."**

**We pulled up at a Chinese buffet. Sano was screeching, "I LOVE IT!"**

**Kenshin held my hand the entire time. Sano held the other. It was awkward walking in the door, only one person could fit at a time. I let go of there hands and walked in myself. They shoved and pushed each other but eventually they came in at the same time. "Took you long enough."**

"**It was his fault. He pushed me." Sano pouted.**

"**It was not my fault. He's lying. He's the one who tried to trip me first." Kenshin crossed his arms.**

"**It doesn't matter who came in first, you shouldn't have been fighting in the first place." I glared at them both, they were acting like children. I told them to find me a seat, while I went to the bathroom. When I came out, they were at a dark romantic spot. I asked, "Why did they put you here?"**

**They glared at me, "They thought we were a couple."**

**I laughed, "So, that makes me your chaperone?"**

"**Shutup, he's not cute at all." Sano feminized his voice.**

**Kenshin looked annoyed, but he didn't say anything. I stared at him for a while, why wouldn't he look at me? Finally I turned to Sano, he was watching me. "What?"**

"**Nothing." Sano innocently held his hands up against himself.**

"**Well, I think Kenshins cute, even if he don't brush his hair."**

**Kenshin grinned, "Thank you."**

"**But seriously comb it." I turned to Sano, "You need a haircut."**

"**No I don't. This is my favorite hairstyle in a manly way."**

"**A manly way?"**

"**At least its not long like somebodys. It doesn't have to get brushed."**

"**But I like it long."**

"**If that is so, you have no problem with my dark wavy locks."**

"**Your hair is not wavy."**

"**Dark spiky locks."**

"**But red luscious locks are just so much better to sleep with." I thought for a minute, why did I say sleep with?**

"**What about your hair?" Kenshin asked curiously.**

"**Um.. Well its hair." I tried changing the subject.**

"**I like your hair, dark straight, sometimes wavy hair."**

"**Thank you."**

"**Yeah, you have dark luscious locks." Sano added.**

**I blinked, Sano never tells me stuff like that unless he has something else he wants to say. "Okay, lets get our food."**

**We all got our food, but Sano was barely eating. Something was really not right. Maybe it was Fox? I got fed up, here my best friend was sad and he didn't even tell me. I made Kenshin go get me another plate and gave him a look that told him I would explain everything later. I looked at Sano concerned, "Are you okay?"**

**He mumbled something so I asked again. "No." He finally said.**

"**Whats wrong? Is it Fox?"**

"**How did you find out?"**

"**Text messages, you were drunk at the time I read them."**

"**Oh yeah, well she finally broke up with me." He looked hurt.**

"**I'm sorry."**

"**Its okay, besides all we did was fight all the time. She kept accusing me and I was tired of it. Besides I was doing the same thing to her too so we were both in the wrong. I really miss her."**

"**I hope you will heal. In fact I think you will, you just need time." I gave him a hug.**

**There was sniffeling on the other side of the booth and we both turned our heads. Meg was coming and running to Sano, "I miss you too!"**

**Kenshin witnessed the scene and bluntly said, "There gonna break up again."**

"**Shutup." Sniffled Meg. Sano walked out with Meg.**

**I turned to Kenshin, "Your probably right."**

"**So you ready? I'll go pay." He paid the bill even paid for Meg. Apparently she didnt pay when she left with Sano.**

A/N: I have written the next chapter already but I might make some changes to it. TNX 4 support!

* * *


End file.
